Haunted
by CrazyRandomGirl
Summary: Can a relationship survive in death? Sam and Freddie are forced to find the answer when something goes terribly wrong... SEDDIE! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Death

Haunted

**Ok, everyone BE NICE!! This is my first ever iCarly Fanfic!! I got this idea yesterday! I hope this goes well!! The first part of this chapter will be Freddie's POV and the rest of the story will be Sam's POV.**

**Oh yeah… and this is a SEDDIE story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1:**

Freddie's POV:

It started off as a normal day. Me and Carly went to Sam's apartment to watch TV since we really didn't have anything better to do on this rainy Saturday afternoon. It was meant to be summer. However, despite the rain, it was pretty warm outside. I was amazed that after this long, Carly, Sam and I are all still such good friends. I mean, I've known Sam pretty much my whole life and Carly since we were about 8 and look at us now! We're all 20 years old and have our own apartments, all accept for Carly who is more than happy living with Spencer. I guess me and Sam just wanted to get away from our mothers as quickly as possible! I smiled as I thought of how we'd always complained about all of the annoying and embarrassing things that they put us through. I shudder whenever I think of the tick baths I used to have to get! Whilst my mom cared too much, Sam's mom on the other hand, didn't care enough. She would always be too busy with her own problems to even bother feeding Sam and her sister (who I have now met whilst Sam was there and I know that she is real!).

Anyway, I seemed to go off the point a little there, probably to distract myself from the argument taking place at this exact moment in time. It had started off as the general bickering that occurs nearly every time Sam and I are in the same room as each other and then gradually grew into a much more intense fight. Carly was stood there watching and was definitely not happy when I dragged her into the conversation.

"You see?! This is exactly why I have always loved Carly!!!" I shouted. Though it didn't feel like I was telling the truth. In fact, that's how I've felt since that night that I kissed Sam on the fire escape. Every time I say that I love Carly, I say it because that is what I have convinced myself, but now it's beginning to feel like I really don't love her.

"Listen to me very closely Freddork!!" Sam shouted in response. She still hasn't grown out of the childish nicknames, I doubt that she ever will! She grabbed my shoulders, looked me in the eyes and shouted "CARLY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!!!!! WHEN WILL YOU GET IT!!! SHE. WILL. NEVER. LOVE. YOU!!!".

Carly just crossed her arms and said "can you guys _please_ just stop fighting!!! If you could hear yourselves you would know just how stupid you're being!!".

We just ignored her and carried on.

"What makes you say that? Has she ever told you that, because she's sure never said it to me!" I said to Sam in response to her shouting at me.

"I just know! You've had a sad little crush on her since 6th grade and she's known it the whole time!" she replied "surely she would have asked you out by now if she returned your feelings!".

"Ok, can we leave Carly out of this!" I shouted.

"Thanks Freddie!" said Carly before going into the kitchen, away from the noise.

"Ok, what would you rather talk about?" shouted Sam, just asking for the fight to continue. I really should have said something nice but I was stupid.

"I'd rather talk about how you are obviously so horrible to be around that your only long lasting relationship ended with you being cheated on!!" I shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean dork!" she replied "The only person you dated used you!!!".

"At least they didn't cheat on me with my best friend!!" I shouted back in response. She then when quieter. I realized I must have hurt her badly. I shouldn't have brought that up. I remember how happy she was with Jonah. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy in my life! Yeah, sure, it got on mine and Carly's nerves how they kept constantly texting each other, but he really did make her happy.

"I'm sorry Sam" I said quietly.

"Just go!" she said.

"Sam I-"

"JUST GO!!!!" she shouted "I hate you!!! You call yourself a friend? Get real! We fight all the time and even though I do often start it with a bit of stupid teasing, lately, every time we fight, you've ended it by saying something to make me cry!!".

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was saying!!!" I said, I was begging for her to forgive me.

"No!!! Get out!! I hate you more than everyone else I hate put together!".

I just silently walked out the door. When it was closed I heard her shout "What? No 'I hate you too!!' come on Benson you can do better than that! Stand up for yourself!!!" but I just carried on walking. Down the stairs and out of her apartment building, ready to return to my own. I was thinking very hard as I walked, not paying any attention what so ever to where I was going. I didn't even realise I was crossing a road, until it was too late. All I could see wad the bus coming towards me and then… nothing.

Sam's POV

Carly, Spencer and I were the last people standing around the grave of Freddie Benson. I couldn't believe that he was really gone. Me and Carly hugged each other tightly as we cried. "I can't believe I never got to say goodbye" said Carly.

"You think you have it bad?" I said, nearly shouting through my tears "at least the last thing you said to him was 'thanks Freddie'!! The last time I ever spoke to him, I was telling him how much I hated him!". She hugged me a little tighter as I said this.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You loved him didn't you?".

I nodded and cried even harder.

It wasn't too long before Carly and Spencer had to leave. They offered me a ride home but I decided against it. It felt as though me feet were glued to the spot. I didn't ever want to leave Freddie.

When Carly and Spencer had gone, I lead down beside his grave and whispered "If only you could hear me. I didn't mean anything I said. I can't help but feel responsible for your death. It's killing me. I don't hate you, you know. I love you more than anything. You just upset me last night but it wasn't you're fault. I overreacted and I'm sorry". I felt stupid. There was no possible way that he could hear me, right?

I was still trying to convince myself that none of this was real, that it was all some horrible nightmare that I would wake up from soon and he would be there the next day. As much as I tried to make myself think this, it was impossible. I was wishing more than believing it, but I just kept telling myself 'it's just a dream'.

I lead there until it was dark which meant it was extremely late considering it was the height of summer. I said my final goodbye and whispered 'I love you' before standing up and walking home.

It was such a beautiful night. No clouds, no wind, just thousands and thousands of bright sparkling stars and a beautiful half moon. The path that I walked home along was not along the main road, so there were no streetlamps, but the silver moonlight was so bright that I could see very well. I was lost in thoughts about Freddie. Why had I been so stupid as to get into a fight like that? Was it just a coincidence that he died only minutes after? What would it be like if I told him how I really felt? What would it feel like to kiss him again?

I was concentrating so hard on what I was thinking that I didn't notice that I was already in my apartment building and nearly at my apartment. It was just down the hall. It was even warmer in here than it was outside, however, when I was unlocking the door of my apartment, I suddenly felt cold all over, absolutely freezing! When the door was open, the coldness seemed to go past me into my living room. I convinced myself that I was just imagining it…

* * *

Ok!! So what on earth could be happening!! Only I know!!! But you'll find out soon!! Bye for now (for those of you that are new to my stories, for some reason that I'm not even sure of, I nearly always say 'bye for now' at the end of each chapter!!).


	2. An unexpected visitor

**Haunted**

First of all I'd like to say that from this point onwards, this story has a few mentions of dying and going to Heaven. If you don't believe in this then please don't think that I am forcing my religion upon you because I'm not. I just thought that the small amount of reference to religion in my story should be to my religion.

Wow! I have this story planned out already!! I thought I'd post this as quickly as possible!! Oh and for those of you that have only just started reading my stories, I should just mention that I LOVE getting reviews so review (puppy dog face) _please, please, please!!_

Also thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much to my 1 reviewer: icarlyrocks

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 2:**

Sam's POV:

As much as I hate to admit it, as I lay there in bed, twenty minutes after I got home, I was still a little bit creeped out about what happened when I opened my front door. You can't just go from being warm to going ice cold, colder than I've ever been, worse than the coldest winter I have ever experienced. It wasn't just the sudden drop in temperature that freaked me out though, it was also the fact that I felt… a presence, like someone was there, but the weirdest thing was, I felt like I wanted it to be there. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me, I was feeling extremely lonely since Freddie died… then I remembered. I'd been so busy worrying about the sudden cold I had felt that I forgot that Freddie was dead. My first and only love, gone. If only I hadn't been so stubborn, then I could have told him how I felt before it was too late, but now I never will. That's the worst feeling, he will never know. The last memory he had of me was me telling him that I hated him. It was almost unbearable to think these things. Suddenly I began to cry, heavy tears, just like I had done at the funeral, in fact, I had cried more today than I had in my whole entire life!

"Oh, Freddie I wish you would come back!" I shouted into the darkness.

"Wow! I never thought I'd hear you say that miss Puckett!" said a voice that I could swear was his!! This couldn't be happening! I turned on my bedside light to make sure that I wasn't imagining it and sure enough, there sat Freddie Benson on the end of my bed. I went with my first instinct and screamed, and at this, he laughed.

"This is not happening!!!" I shouted in fear and shock "you're dead!! I went to your funeral today!! I saw you dead!! I have got to be dreaming!!". He continued to laugh.

"You're right!" he said "I am dead".

I tried to take in what he had just said. Nothing seemed to add up! If he was dead then how come he was right here, sitting in my room? It took me a while to get over the shock enough to talk but when I finally managed, I said "this doesn't make any sense! If you're dead, how and why are you sat in my room? Aren't you supposed to be in Heaven?".

"Firstly" he said "thank you for being kind enough to assume that I made it to Heaven. Yes, I did. I've been there, and Sam, it really is the best place I've ever been. Second, haven't you ever heard of a ghost?".

"That's crazy! Ghost's don't exist!" I said with fear in my voice.

"Then how come you're sat here talking to one?" he replied. I listened very carefully to what he said. I guess that I just had to believe it… but somehow I couldn't. I thought I was going crazy! I could not be in my room talking to the ghost of my dead friend!

"Hey don't look so scared" he said softly "I won't hurt you. Look, to prove I'm a ghost, punch me!".

"What?" I replied

"Just do it!" he said, and so I did. I screamed when my hand went straight through him!!! My whole arm suddenly felt freezing cold! I was frozen with fear! He really was a ghost! I looked up at his face and noticed that he was wincing in pain. Quickly I pulled my arm back so it was no longer through him and he looked relieved.

"Sorry" I said "did I hurt you?". He managed to laugh a little, still holding his stomach where I'd punched him.

"Wow! Since when did you care if you hurt me or not!" he said. His words hurt a little. I knew I was a little bit mean to him sometimes but I didn't think he thought about me that way.

"You think I don't care?" I said, fighting back the tears.

"No" he admitted "I just didn't know you cared so much".

"Well, I do" I replied. It was then silence, not a peaceful silence, but an awkward silence.

"So, should I let you go to sleep and talk about the whole thing in the morning?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replies "you can sleep on the sofa if you like".

"Sleep? Me?" he said before laughing "I'm a ghost Sam, I don't need to sleep. How about you just sleep and I watch TV or something?".

"Yeah" was all I could manage to say before I laid back down, in such shock that I forgot to turn my light off. Freddie then walked over to me and put his hand lightly on my cheek. I felt no contact, just a sudden chill in the air. "Goodnight Sam" he said. He then turned my light off and left the room.

The next morning I woke up with the first thought in my head being 'I'm hungry'. Nothing unusual there! I still had a big appetite! So I dragged myself out of bed and walked into the kitchen. To get to my kitchen you have to go through my living room and when I walked through my living room, all the memories from last night suddenly came back. Once again, I screamed! There was Freddie sat on my sofa.

"Wow! You scream a lot more than I thought you did!" he said with a smile.

I calmed myself down and replied "well it isn't every day that I get haunted by the ghost of one of my best friends! It's a little creepy!". He just laughed again. I assumed that he didn't expect this kind of reaction from me, the girl who seemed to not be afraid of anything at all.

"Ok, tell me everything! I have A LOT of questions for you… but first… I need some bacon!" I said as I ran off to my kitchen.

When I came back, I had a plate full of bacon. I sat down next to Freddie on the sofa and began asking my questions.

"So" I said "I'm still very confused! Firstly, you are a ghost, second you've already been to Heaven so why aren't you there now and third, why did you come to _my_ apartment? Why not your beloved Carly's?".

"They are all very good questions" he said "ok, so I think you now believe that I am a ghost, so I really don't need to tell you again. I'm not in Heaven right now because we had a very bad end to our friendship, don't you agree? I was allowed back on earth for a limited time because I explained my situation and I came to you're apartment so that we can make up and get to spend some time together, you know, as _real _friends, not just two people that share a best friend and fight all the time".

One thing really stood out for me. That was 'limited time'. It suddenly hit me: this wasn't forever, soon he would be gone again and I'd live a lonely life without him. Sure I'd still have Carly and Spencer and Melanie but It really wouldn't be the same without Freddie, the only boy I've ever kissed, and that was back when I was 14! That makes me sound really pathetic! He noticed that I had completely zoned out and he snapped his fingers in front of my face and said "Sam, are you even listening?".

I just shook my head and he said "I was saying that you can't tell anyone about this, not even Carly! This is our secret".

"Ok" I said "but what did you mean earlier by 'limited time'? how long is that exactly?".

"Around 4 weeks" he replied "It could be a little bit more, it could be a little bit less".

I just nodded in response. As I said before: I will live a lonely life. He then decided to change the subject.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked completely casually.

"Uh… oh yeah, I'm supposed to be going to this 'remembering Fredward' speech making thing at you're mom's place… but it's gonna be pretty sad, I don't know if I'm gonna go". Of course Freddie laughed.

"Remembering Fredward!?" he said through bursts of laughter "I can't believe that anyone still calls me Fredward!".

"Only you're mom does you dork!" I said laughing too now.

"You should go" he said "I mean actually _we_ should go".

"Are you crazy!" I replied "you can't show up there! What will everyone think if the person that the whole thing is about walks in looking completely alive?". That was the strangest thing. He wasn't see-through at all, he looked exactly like he did when he was alive!

"Nobody will see me if I do this" he said.

I was a little confused, as at first, nothing happened, but then he suddenly began to fade away until he was completely invisible.

"Impressive!" I said.

"Thanks!" he replied before turning visible again.

"Ok, you can come but just make sure nobody sees you!" I said.

It was now 2:00pm, time to go over to Freddie's mom's apartment.

"Ok, turn invisible before you get outside" I warned Freddie "we're bound to pass someone we know on the way there".

"Ok… but you might wanna wear a jacket" he said.

"Why?" I replied "it's boiling hot outside".

"Just do it!" he said. So, I grabbed the least warm jacket I could find, only to find out that is was a mistake!

As we walked out the door, he put his arm around me. I jumped a little at first, even though I could not actually feel his arm there, and I couldn't even see him as he was invisible. However, I knew he had his arm around me as by back and shoulders where he was touching we're freezing and getting colder by the second!!

He leaned closer to me and whispered "I told you, you should have worn a jacket! What you're wearing is basically just a long sleeved top!". He said it so quietly that nobody but me could possible hear. His breath was like an arctic wind, needless to say, unbearably cold!

I looked around to make sure that nobody else was around and then whispered "don't talk too much, if I answer it'll look like I'm talking to myself".

We carried on walking, out of my apartment building and into Bushwell Plaza. When we got to Freddie's moms place, I realized that we were the last to arrive and the speeches had already begun. I took a seat on the sofa and made sure that there was an extra space next to me for Freddie.

Marissa's (Freddie's mom) speech was mainly her crying and telling everyone about embarrassing things that Freddie had done. I couldn't help but smile and glance in his direction, I didn't know if he was looking at me or not. Carly made her speech mainly about his huge crush on her and iCarly. Everyone else's speeches were mostly the same, except Melanie's who said hers about the time that she went on a date with him and he thought it was me the whole time. However, only I could say the thing that I wanted to say because it was something that nobody but me and Freddie knew about. As it was getting near to my turn I was feeling kinda nervous. Suddenly, I felt my right hand go freezing cold. Was he really holding my hand?!.

When it was my turn I stood up, and I could tell that Freddie followed, never once letting go of my hand.

"Ok" I said "Most of you knew Fredward as Freddie but I knew him as Freddie a.k.a Freddork a.k.a Fredweird etcetera etcetera! Anyway, even though we didn't get on very well, he was there for me whenever I needed him, example: when Missy tried to steal Carly, and he always forgave me for whatever stupid thing I did even if it was almost ruining his life by telling everyone that he'd never kissed anyone. I just wish that I could have been there for him a little more than I was. And one more thing, me and Freddie had a secret since we were 14 and we never told anyone, not even Carly, but since he's not around anymore and nobody can be nasty to him a about it then I thought I might as well tell you". By this point I had the undivided attention of everyone in this room "Freddie was more than a best friend, he was the greatest friend ever, great enough… to give me my first kiss".

With that I sat down and everyone just stared at me. "ok, people just get on with the other speeches" I said and as soon as I did, everyone looked away from me.

When we were about to leave, Carly grabbed me before I could.

"You know, you could have said more than that" she said grinning.

"Like what?" I said.

"Like how much you lov-"

"Yeah, yeah I know I could have said that but I didn't want people's pity" I said. I then walked away.

I had to stop Carly mid sentence. What other choice did I have? Freddie was standing right there and she was just about to say that I loved him.

However, I knew that one day, one day very soon, before he had to leave, I would have to tell him myself…

* * *

That was chapter 2! Review and I update faster (yeah I'm a bit crazy when it comes to reviews!). Bye for now!


	3. Return of Missy Robinson

**Haunted**

A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It really, really means a lot! Sorry I took so long getting this up but I had a bit of writers block and I've also been thinking of and idea for another story. I will make sure I finish this story though so don't worry!

Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3:**

Sam's POV:

The next morning I woke up fully aware of my current situation. In fact, I kind of liked it! I walked into the living room once again to see Freddie sat on the sofa.

"Good morning" he called as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" I replied. I then came and sat next to him with a bowl of cereal in my hands.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. That was random. Normally, neither of us would ever be that polite to each other!

"Yeah, good, did y-" I was about to ask him if he slept well and then mentally slapped myself. He's a ghost! He doesn't sleep!

"So, what were you and Carly talking about when we left my mum's place yesterday?" he said. Oh no. What would I say? I couldn't lie to him!

"You'll find out soon enough" I answered with a smile.

"Aw, come on! Just give me a hint!" he replied.

"Nope" I said as I continued to eat my cereal "just be patient!".

"Fine!" he said.

After a while of watching TV, Freddie suddenly jumped up.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"I have a great idea" he replied "I'm gonna take you out to lunch! Let's go!".

"Ok, no offence, but there are so many problems with your idea that I don't know where to start!" I said.

"WOW! Sam Puckett just said 'no offence' to Freddie Benson! I'm amazed!" he said laughing "go on then, tell me all these problems".

"First of all, it's only 10am! We won't need to leave for another couple of hours!" I replied "second, I will have to drive and you will have to sit there being invisible because we can't risk anyone seeing you and I don't know where I'm going. Third, you will have to be invisible the whole time because if anyone that knows you sees you they'll freak out because you're dead. Forth, I will look like I'm there alone so what's the point?".

"Ok" he said "instead of answering you're questions one at a time I'm simply going to tell you that you are going to drive and I am going to tell you where we're going and we're going so far away that nobody there will recognise me so we have to leave now!".

"People might recognise us from iCarly!" I said.

"What? The web show that we stopped doing like 4 years ago! Nobody will remember us from that! Plus we've changed a lot since!" he replied.

"Ok, just remember, you're the one taking the risk, not me, so just be sure you want to do this!" I said. He nodded meaning 'yes he's sure he wants to take me to this pointless lunch' and then we left the apartment.

We had been driving for two whole hours and I was getting bored, especially since Freddie was invisible and I was driving and had no idea where we were.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"What are you, 5?" he said laughing "obviously we're not there! Just keep you're eyes on the road, we'll be there soon".

'_I'd rather keep my eyes on you'_ I thought of saying. I'm just glad that I didn't say it out loud!

We eventually got there. It looked like a pretty expensive restaurant.

"How on earth are we going to pay for this?" I asked. Suddenly, he turned visible again.

"With the money I took from my apartment while you were sleeping" he replied.

"Whoa, Freddie, that's a lot of cash! Are you sure you want to spend it on me?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said "I'm not gonna be here forever and I wanna make this the best time we've ever had together".

"You really don't have to do this" I said."But I want to" he replied "now no more protesting against this! Lets just go inside".

We walked into the restaurant to see possibly the most posh place I'd ever been in my life. It looked like somewhere only celebrities could possibly afford!

When we were seated I looked at the menu and my eyes lit up when I saw that they were serving ham. "It's like someone knew I was coming here!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

When I had ordered I said to Freddie "you should have ordered something, at least a drink".

"What, and have it fall straight through me when I put it in my mouth! I don't think so!" he replied. I laughed.

"You have to show me that some day!!" I said still laughing. I stopped laughing when someone caught my eye. "Oh, no!" I said.

"What?" he replied.

"Don't look now but Missy Robinson is sitting a couple of tables behind us!" I said sounding a bit panicked!

"No way! Are you sure it's her?" he asked.

"Positive! And she's not here alone either! She's with a boy but I can only see the back of his head!" I replied.

"We can't let her see me! She'll tell everyone!" he panicked.

"I know, just calm down I'll think of something… uh…. I know! You turn invisible and I'll go and talk to her to distract her. Then you sneak over to the waiter and say to ignore our order and then we make a run for it!".

"Ok!" he said. He then checked that nobody was looking and turned invisible. I went over to talk to Missy.

"Hi fancy seeing you here!" I said "How long has it been since we last saw each other… like, 5 years!".

"Oh, hi Sam!" she replied "yeah, it has been five years and if you have any memory of me what so ever you will know that I hate you!".

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I was just trying to be polite and-" I suddenly caught sight of the boy's face and recognized him immediately "Jonah!?" I said in surprise "are you and Missy dating!".

"Yeah, kinda… I didn't know you two knew each other so well!" he said.

"Well, when we we're 15 you're little girlfriend sent me to a piñata factory, drowned my phone in fruit punch, poisoned me with ancient chocolates and then tried to steal Carly!" I half shouted.

"Oh, come on! Get over it! That was five years ago!" Missy replied.

"Yeah, and I still remember how ill you made me like it was yesterday!" I said.

I looked away from their table for a while to see if Freddie was talking to the waiter yet. He was and now he was heading for the door. I knew I should follow him but I wanted too stir things up a bit more with Missy and Jonah.

"I can't believe you would do that to someone Missy!" said Jonah "you always seemed so innocent".

"I've changed, believe me!" said Missy. It seemed like I didn't need to stir this anymore but I still wanted to watch and see what happened.

"That's the thing! I don't know if I can believe you, sorry" said Jonah before getting up and leaving the restaurant. Missy watched him go and then turned to me looking furious.

"YOU!" she shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the restaurant. "You made Jonah break up with me! You ruined my life!".

"Then consider us even!" I said with a huge smile before running out of the door and joining Freddie outside.

"What took you so long?" he said.

"I was just having too much fun irritating Missy!" I said. Suddenly, Missy came out of the restaurant looking for me. Freddie quickly turned invisible before she could see him.

"Come back here Puckett!" Missy shouted.

"See ya!" I said before running off and getting in my car.

"Are you there?" I said, hoping that Freddie was already in the car so that I could just drive.

"I'm here" he replied. I started the engine and drove off quickly.

"That was too close!" I said "I told you that I was a stupid idea to go out to lunch!".

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice!" he replied.

"I'm sorry" I said "It wasn't all bad. You will never guess what I did to make Missy so angry!".

"What?" he said sounding interested.

"I made Jonah break up with her!" I said.

"Jonah as in: the guy that cheated on you with Carly?" he asked.

"Yeah, he and Missy were dating but not anymore!" I replied.

"So, did you do it because you were jealous of Missy being with Jonah?" he said.

"Ewwwww! No!" I replied.

He laughed at my reaction and said "good".

"Why good?" I asked.

"Because you and Jonah aren't good together" he said.

There was an awkward silence for about half an hour before the car came to a stop.

"Oh, no!" I said "we're out of fuel!".

"Oh man!" he replied "how are we going to get home! It's miles away!".

"I'll call for some help!" I said.

When I had finished on the phone I said "one of those lorry's that carry cars is on it's way".

"How long will it take?" he asked.

"Up to an hour" I said, the annoyance coming through in my voice.

"Well what do we do until then?" he said.

"We… talk about random stuff" I replied.

"Like what?" he asked.

I decided on the first topic that popped into my head. "So why is it that you won't let Carly know about any of this?" I said "wouldn't you prefer to have her know too? She's also you're best friend".

"Yeah, but I have to be careful. Telling Carly would mean that Spencer would find out soon enough and then who knows who Spencer would tell" he replied.

"True" I said.

There was then more silence.

"Do you remember?" he said. I was very confused by what this could mean.

"Remember what?" I asked "and could you please turn visible again while I talk to you?".

"Sure" he said before appearing.

"So like I said 'remember what?'" I asked again.

"That night that we kissed… did you… feel anything… like sparks or fireworks or what ever you want to call it?"

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Me too…" he said "but we were just kids right? It's probably completely different now".

"There's only one way to test it" I said.

"You mean we should…"

"Kiss, yeah" I replied "I mean, it couldn't do any harm could it?". By 'it couldn't do any harm could it?' I actually meant something like 'would I get hurt if I kissed a ghost?' I honestly wasn't sure!

"Nope, no harm done!" he said and before I knew it he was leaning in and so was I. Our lips met in the middle but of course I felt no contact, I just went freezing cold all over. Strangely enough though… I was enjoying it, despite the fact that I felt frozen, it was amazing. I felt safe and happy and I never wanted it to end, though it was me that has to end it. I was getting so cold it was unbearable now. I pulled away. My lips were a purple/blue colour and I was shaking.

"I'm so sorry!" he said "It's all my fault! I never meant to hurt you".

"I rolled my eyes at him and said "Don't apologize! The fireworks are still there".

He smiled, I smiled back, then we leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

That was hard to write! I had serious writers block and thought up the bit with Missy and Jonah and the ending on the spot! Missy will be making a reappearance at some point later on! Dun dun da! Also keep reviewing! I love to know what you have to say! Bye for now!


	4. The best place on earth

**Haunted**

Hi!!! I only got 1 review for the last chapter. I'm kinda disappointed considering how many I got for chapter 2 so please keep reviewing!! It's what keeps me writing!!! Here's chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

UPDATE: I realise that after reading this chapter through a few times that in some places it is quite like Twilight. That was unintentional I promise but just in case it is a bit too similar: I don't own Twilight either!

**Chapter 4:**Sams POV:

"This is such a bad idea" said Freddie as he lay next to me in my bed. We had just got home a few minutes ago. The lorry had been late and it was now dark and I just wanted to sleep so here we were. Freddie was gently running his fingers through my hair though all I felt was a slight cold breeze blowing my hair a bit. It was relaxing, though what he had just said wasn't.

"What do you mean?" I replied, sounding worried.

"Well, us dating is just gonna leave us feeling lonely. I have a little under 4 weeks to be with you and then I have to go" he said sounding extremely serious "I just don't want you to get hurt".

"Don't worry about it" I said sounding a little more relaxed "you came here to make sure that we didn't end our friendship badly right?". He nodded in response. "Well" I continued "we should make this the best time we've ever spent together".

"Ok, as long as you promise me one thing" he replied looking into my eyes.

"Sure" I said staring back.

"You have to promise me that when I'm gone you won't waste your life missing me, you won't just do nothing a wait to die. I just want the best for you. I want you to live a long happy life and if that means forgetting me completely then I want you to forget me. Forget every memory you have of me: meeting me when we we're little, doing iCarly, what is happening right now, everything. Hopefully it won't come to that though, because if you can, I want you to remember me without being sad about it. Think of the time we spent together as a happy memory that will stay with you forever not something to grieve over. And most of all… you have to promise me that you won't kill yourself to be with me" he said never breaking eye contact with me.

Suddenly I broke down crying and curled up into a ball. I had never known that he cared about me so much and his speech was overwhelming. He put his arm around me and waited patiently for my answer.

When I finally managed to speak I said "Of course I promise. I would do anything you asked if it made you happy".

I looked up at him and went back to staring deep into his eyes.

"Thank you" he said "now I know you'll be ok without me then I won't feel guilty about doing this". He then pulled me towards him and kissed me again. The sensation of being frozen was becoming my favourite feeling in the world… if I told anyone that they'd think I was insane… in fact if I told anyone that the ghost of my best friend turned up in my room and now I'm dating him they would think I was completely loony and lock me away in a mental asylum!

When we finally broke apart after what felt like hours I smiled at him and said "I'm VERY happy you don't feel guilty about doing that! I'm gonna go to sleep now if that's ok with you, you can go into the living room if you want".

"I'd rather stay here with you" he replied "but don't lay to close to me! By the time you wake up you'll be a block of ice!".

I laughed and said "I don't care" and snuggled up to him. He laughed and put his arm around me.

"You are completely crazy Puckket" he said.

"If I have to be crazy to like you then yeah, I guess I am!" I replied. I closed my eyes and then he kissed me on the forehead. I only knew this because suddenly it felt like I had brain freeze.

"Goodnight" he whispered.

"Night dork!" I replied and I heard him laugh.

"Grow up!" he said in a joking kind of voice.

"Yeah right" I said, my voice distant, I was very close to sleep.

I fell asleep seconds later, still with a small smile on my face.

I was woke up the next morning at around 10am to find Freddie still there with his arm around me. Needless to say, I was freezing! I didn't really mind though. I was gradually getting used to it.

"Good morning" said Freddie smiling down at me.

"Morning" I mumbled still sleepy.

"Meet me in the living room when you've woken up a bit and you're up and dressed" he said.

"Wait, you just stayed there all night doing absolutely nothing?" I asked.

"It just gave me some time to think" he replied.

"About what?" I asked. I was worried that he might have been reconsidering our relationship and he would leave early to stop this now. I know that even if he left now I would miss him more that I can even imagine, more that I can describe. In fact, it wouldn't matter when he left, he could have never returned as a ghost and I would still miss him like crazy. The memories of him will always play in my mind no matter what.

He could tell that I was thinking about something like that and said "don't worry, I wasn't thinking about leaving you! I want to stay with you for as long as I can. I was just thinking that I could take you to my favourite place on earth today! It's not far from here and nobody ever really goes there. I go there when I need to think or when I'm upset or something like that. I'm sure you'll love it".

"Sounds great" I replied "just let me get a shower and get dressed".

I headed off to the bathroom and got a shower. I came back into my bedroom wrapped in a towel to find that Freddie had gone into the living room because he was no longer there. I got dressed and dried my hair and then met up with him in the living room.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Not without food!" I replied as I ran over to the fridge and grabbed a packet of sliced ham. "Ok, let's go!" I said.

He turned invisible as we walked to the car and remained that way as he sat in the passengers seat and gave me directions on where to go.

We stopped driving when we got to the outskirts of Seattle and we parked by a forest.

"So, this is where you come to think?" I asked. The forest wasn't really anything special. He laughed a little.

"No, it's what's on the other side of the forest. We have to walk through it first" he replied.

We walked for about half an hour… well I walked and he sort of glided along, even through the trees sometimes! Finally, I could see bright sunlight on the other side of a few smaller trees in the distance.

"Nearly there Sam" he said. We continued to walk. When we got there and stepped through the trees my mouth dropped open in amazement. I was standing in a sunny meadow with a little water full and a beautiful clear blue river that seemed to sparkle. Here and there you could see butterfly's flying around and there were some of the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen. The best part about it: we were all alone together in this beautiful place. As you can imagine, it was so romantic!

Freddie stepped through the trees and joined me in the meadow.

"Amazing isn't it" he said smiling.

"Yeah" I said and then I looked over at him and smiled. "Thank you for taking me here" I said.

"You're welcome. I just really wanted you to know about this place" he replied.

We then sat down together in the grass.

"So why is it that I can kiss you, we can hold hands and you can out you're arm around me, but I can't touch you without going through you?" I asked, curious.

"You can touch me, it's all about the force that you touch me with. When you punched me, it was with a lot of force so you went through me, but…" he said before taking my hand and placing it on his chest. "…if you're gentle, you can touch me" he finished.

"So, it seemed like you were in pain when I went through you when I punched you, so how come you could walk through the trees?" I said, taking my hand away from his chest and holding his hand.

"Well" he replied "walking through the trees hurt a little but not a lot as they weren't through me for a long time like you were".

I nodded finally understanding all of this.

"Another cool thing is that if I'm gentle, I can pick you up!" he said standing up and grabbing me. I laughed as he spun me round. "and now, you're going in the river!" he said as he laughed.

"No!!" I said still laughing but it was no use! He just threw me in! I was underwater for a short time and when I came back up I saw him looking at me and laughing. He then jumped in! He was also underwater for a while before coming up. I linked my arms around his neck and smiled before kissing him. It didn't feel as cold as normal, maybe due to the fact it didn't last as long or maybe because the water I was standing in was so cold!

When we came apart I a thought occurred to me. "So, how come you don't freeze the water?" I asked.

"Eventually I would if I stayed in here for a few hours but I'm not quite cold enough to freeze a river in a few seconds" he replied.

"I see" I said.

We spent a fairly long time swimming around in the freezing cold river that got colder and colder as time went on because Freddie was slowly freezing it. When it got to cold to stand I climbed out and laid down in the long grass. He soon joined me.

"What time do you think it is?" I asked.

"Uh… we got here at about 1pm so I'd say it was about 4 right now" he said.

"Ok, just wanted to know" I replied.

"You know, this place is even more beautiful at night. We should stay" he said. So we did. We stayed there talking for hours. We watched the sunset and we waited for the dark. Eventually, the sky turned a deep blue colour, scattered with thousands and thousands of stars. The moonlight was shining down on us, making the meadow turn a silvery colour. The river looked silver too and still seemed to sparkle like diamonds. Instead of butterfly's, firefly's could now be seen. The trees at the back of the meadow, leading into the forest, cast shadows just behind us. Freddie was right. It was even more beautiful than in the day time.

"Wow" I said as I got closer to him.

"I know" he replied. He put his arm around me. I was getting tired and the grass I was lying in was just so comfy. I could feel my eyes closing and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I was woke up the next morning as the sun was just beginning to rise. It took me a while to remember where I was and how I'd gotten there but when I finally did remember I sat up. The grass was now wet with dew and it seemed to sparkle in the rising sun.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"A few hours" Freddie replied "come on, we'd better get home. You missed lunch and dinner yesterday!".

"No way!" I said. Yesterday was so amazing that I had completely forgotten about food… wow! That's a first!!

We walked back through the woods to the car and we drove back to my apartment.

I was now thinking that after yesterday, I was madly, head over heels in love with Freddie. This wasn't the best thing. I now knew that keeping my promise to him would be harder than I had originally thought…

* * *

That was chapter 4.

I just want to say once again PLEASE REVIEW. I know I'm a bit insane when it comes to reviews but I really like getting them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going back to school soon so with homework as well, this story might get even slower updates… but then again, I might update more because I might use writing this as a way to put off my homework until last minute (although last year when I did that it ended in chaos!). Anyway, I'll get chapter 5 up as soon as possible! Bye for now! (you see, I do nearly always say bye for now!)


	5. Not so secret

**Haunted**

How much can I apologize for how late this is!?! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooooooooooo sorry!!! I have been so busy with homework (hate the stuff) that I haven't had time to write anything!!! So, I'm really sorry and I hope this is worth waiting for!! Also a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5:

Sam's POV:

We got home at about 11am and I really needed to sleep. Sleeping outside in the grass for a few hours did not exactly make me feel fresh and bright. I shut all my bedroom curtains and crawled into bed replaying yesterday in my mind over and over again until I fell asleep.

I was woken by the doorbell. I looked at my clock: it was 3pm. I was hungry and still tired but either way I needed to answer the door. Whoever it was would not be too overjoyed by being greeted by the ghost of Freddie. I dragged myself out of bed, realising I was still dressed in my clothes from yesterday, and made my way to the living room. Freddie was nowhere in sight so I could only assume that he had heard the doorbell and had turned invisible. I walked over to the door and opened it to see my pretty brunette best friend standing in the door way. "Hi Sam!!" she said in an overly happy excited voice "I haven't seen you in like, days!! How are you feeling about the whole… you know". I knew she was referring to Freddie's death and if I said what I truly felt I would say 'Yeah, great better than ever! In fact, his ghost haunts me 24/7 and we go everywhere together, oh and did I mention we're dating now!!' but obviously I couldn't say that. She'd either think I was crazy or I would blow the secret. Not good. So instead I hugged her and said "Hi Carls. Yeah I'm ok". I wasn't lying. I wasn't sad, I was ok, doing fine, great.

"Wow! You're taking this really, really well! I mean you were like head over heels in l-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, please don't bring it up!" I said. Sure Freddie knew I _liked _him but I had never told him that I _loved _him. He was probably in the room right now and that was not something that he was going to find out from Carly and her big mouth!

"Sorry" said Carly.

"It's ok, so how are you taking it? You good?" I asked trying to get the subject away from me.

"Yeah I'm ok. I really miss him though" she replied. I just nodded. I didn't want to lie to my best friend. It would feel really wrong. I gestured for her to come into my apartment and we walked into the kitchen. I got some bacon and began cooking it."Do you want breakfast?" I asked.

"Breakfast?" she said confused "at 3pm?".

"Yeah well, I was out all day yesterday, fell asleep, long story. Got home, was tired so I went to bed and now I'm really, really hungry because I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning" I replied.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she said.

"I'm glad you did!" I answered "if you hadn't woken me when you did I probably wouldn't have eaten until tomorrow!".

She laughed. That's one of the things I love about Carly. I can really be myself around her. Of course there is one other person I can be myself around but I know that Carly won't have to leave me in a few weeks time. Suddenly I felt a horrible pain, not physical but emotional. It suddenly hit me again: Freddie would be leaving me forever in less than four weeks. I tried so hard to pull myself together, I mean it hadn't even happened yet but just knowing that it would was bad enough.

"Uh… Sam. Are you okay?" said Carly in a confused tone "you look kinda ill".

"I feel it" I replied "Don't worry about it. It may just me because I'm hungry". Yes it may be but most likely not, but I couldn't explain my situation to Carly and that worried me. If I couldn't talk to Carly about it, who could I talk to?

I finished cooking my bacon and we then walked into the living room. "Let's go and sit down on the sofa" I said quite loudly hoping that if Freddie was sat there right now he would move.

We sat and watched TV and talked for a few hours. We like to reminisce the same things over and over when we were together. We just sit and talk about all the crazy things we've faced in our lives and the weirdest thing we talk about is how our biggest fan Mandy became our friend. It was when we stopped doing iCarly and she came over to Carly's apartment to try and make us start it up again and we said that we had just out grown it. She then became obsessed with some other web show and started calming down when she was around us until eventually she treated us like friends rather than her hero's.

Today we also talked about what we had done in the past few days. I told her all about the whole run in with Missy and Jonah at which she laughed her head off but I never told her about the meadow. That's just mine and Freddie's place. She told me that things were going great with her boyfriend Jake and that since it was summer and she was not at collage Spencer was giving her art lessons. He'd tried that before… it didn't work out so well!

Suddenly, guilt struck me when I thought of Carly at collage. It reminded me that Freddie had also gotten into collage and because of me he will never get to be a movie director. He had a great life ahead of him but I mucked that up. Wait a second… since when was I blaming myself for his death? Then it hit me. When he left my apartment after that huge fight we had he looked all dazed, really tuned out. He must have just walked out into the road and not even realized he was there. I was right. His death was MY fault. I suddenly began to tear up. Oh great how was I going to explain this to Carly? I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her this one thing. It didn't involve anything ghost related.

"What's up?" she said sounding concerned as she wrapped her arms around me.

"It's just… it feels like… Freddie's death… was… all my fault" I struggled to get the words out.

"Nonsense!" replied Carly "just because you two were fighting it doesn't mean that it was your fault".

"Yes it does" I replied "if it wasn't for me screaming at him and being my normal stupid self, he wouldn't have gotten distracted when crossing the main road!" I knew he was probably listening. I would fully apologize to him later.

"Look, believe me Sam this isn't you're fault. Even if you did give him a lot to think about that day it doesn't mean you are responsible" said Carly. It was pointless disagreeing with her anymore. She'd never give in. I'd just have to live the rest of my life with the guilt eating away at me.

"Let me get you a glass of water" Carly offered. I nodded and she got up and went into the kitchen. As soon as she was gone Freddie appeared sitting in the arm chair next to the sofa. I gasped, it had shocked me.

"What are you doing!" I whispered " Carly will be back any second now!".

"How could you think that?" he whispered back. Apparently, he either didn't care if Carly saw him or he was to distracted by what I had just said to her.

"Think what?" I replied.

"That it was your fault I died. Of course it wasn't! After we had that fight I was not thinking about what you said to me, I was thinking about how much I l-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Carly coming back into the living room and cutting him of mid-sentence. She dropped the glass of water she was carrying in shock.

"Ok, ok calm down I can explain!" I said frantically trying to get her to stop screaming. To my surprise Freddie laughed.

"What's so funny" I shouted over Carly's screaming.

"I'm sorry" he said "I just didn't think anyone could have a worse reaction to seeing me as a ghost than you did but she's just proven me wrong!".

Carly continued to scream and nothing I did could calm her down. Eventually, most likely from shock, she passed out.

"Oh no!" I said "what do we do now?".

"We have to get her onto the sofa, we can't just leave her on the floor" Freddie replied.

"Will she be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, she'll wake up eventually" he said.

We picked Carly up and lead her down on the sofa. We took the time while she was unconscious to finish our conversation from earlier.

"As I was saying" he said "the night I died I wasn't thinking about what you said to me. I was thinking about how much I… love you". I was speechless and he could see that. When I finally managed to speak I said "but… I don't get it…you always loved Carly… you said so that exact night".

"Part of me told me that I did. I guess I'd just gotten so used to it that it was difficult to change, but deep down I loved you" he replied.

"Ok it'd be so un-Samish if I was all 'awwwwwwwww that's so sweet' and start pouring my heart out so I'll just get straight to the main part: I love you too" I said. We were about to kiss when we were interrupted by a loud scream. Guess who.

This time I laughed and said "Ok, Carls seriously calm down, unless of course you want to pass out again". With that Carly took a deep breath and attempted to control herself.

"Ok" she said, her voice still shaking "can one of you please explain how Freddie is alive when just a few days ago, I was at his funeral!!".

"Simple" said Freddie "I'm not alive, I'm a ghost and it's a very long story as to why I'm here. In short, I needed to make sure that before I left I made up with Sam after the fight and so I am back for four weeks".

"Ok… so how come you're not like, all see through and white?" replied Carly.

"I dunno, I guess I'm just not. I hope this is enough proof for you that I actually am a ghost. Sam had a hard time believing it so I made the mistake of letting her punch me".

Carly looked confused and shrugged her shoulders.

"My hand went straight through him" I added.

"Ok so how come you guys didn't tell me?" she said.

"Well it's a bit risky considering the reactions people have when they find out that a dead person is standing right in front of them!" he said "Sam screamed when she saw me and you passed out!".

"Good point" said Carly "so am I not allowed to tell anyone then?".

"Never" he said.

"Ok, so one more thing… are you guys together!!" she said with excitement. We both nodded and that's all she needed. She flung her arms around both of us but then quickly jumped away.

"Wow! You're cold!" she said to Freddie.

We all talked late into the night. Freddie explained all of the things that he can do as a ghost and demonstrated things like turning invisible and walking through walls. Carly was just as amazed as I had been when I had found all of this out.

Eventually Carly decided that it was time for her to go. After all saying our goodbyes she promised that she would never tell anyone about Freddie.

After she had gone Freddie said "Once again we were interrupted by a scream. Now where were we?" and we leaned in and kissed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, finally an update from me! Once again sorry this was so late and please review! Reviews mean so much to me because that way I know what people think of my stories and I can improve anything that needs to be improved and it encourages me to write faster if people tell me that they like what I am writing. Anyway, I've spoken enough! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye for now.


	6. Gone?

**Haunted**

Sorry!!! I know I've been really mean by not updating for ages and I promise to update more from now on, at least once every two weeks. You can thank Peanut Butter and Seddie for this chapter being here today! Peanut Butter and Seddie: thank you for your message! It made me want to write this more than ever! Anyway, I've kept you all waiting long enough! Here's chapter 6.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6:**

Sam's POV:

Even though Carly was my best friend in the world, it didn't feel right that she knew about Freddie, not right at all. This was most likely because, now I knew that things would go back to pretty much what they were before, of course with the exception of Freddie having a crush on Carly… or would that be an exception? What am I thinking? Of course he doesn't like Carly. I was the one he came back to see wasn't I? And I know he would never hurt me, I don't know how I know, I can just tell. No, I'm just being stupid as always. Freddie and Carly are just friends, I guess it just bugs me that this seemed to be more romantic when it was just between me and him, but it's ok. Carly's great, it'll be fine.

I'm laying in my bed right now, it's about 1am. I woke up at 3pm today so I'm not really tired, I just went to bed to try and get myself back into a better sleeping pattern. Freddie is lead beside me, making no contact with me for my own good. I guess he doesn't want me to get cold.

I can still hear him saying 'I love you' in my head. You can't even imagine how badly I've wanted to hear him say those words for so long, ever since I was about 12. And now, 8 years later, I've finally heard them, more beautiful than I ever imagined they would sound, more amazing than I thought words could feel.

But I guess that's just it. If any other person had told me they loved me I doubt I could say the same back. Freddie is the 'one', the only person I could ever be with for the rest of my life. I know it may be a little early to think that but I can't help it. I've just never felt like this before in my life… wow that's cheesy! Anyway! Just forget that I am capable of being so girly ok?

So as I was saying: he is the only one I could picture myself being with for the rest of my life, except that could never happen. Right now, I feel like I'm only hurting myself by being in love with him, hurting myself more than anyone else could. Would there be anyone out there to replace him when he's gone? I doubt it very much. The other boys I've dated, yeah they were nice, funny, made me smile and laugh and were generally great guys but more like friends than anything else.

I turned over in bed, keeping my eyes closed, so that I was facing Freddie who, obviously, was awake. I felt him kiss me on the forehead, well more like my head went freezing cold in one place. "Goodnight Sam" he said "I love you".

He jumped a little in shock when I replied "love you too Freddork!".

"I thought you were asleep" he said.

"Just thinking…" I said "I'm not really tired".

"What're you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just stuff" I said avoiding his gaze. He gently lifted my head up so that I was looking into his eyes. Great! Now I had to tell him.

"Come on Sam you can tell me" he said.

"Ok, well" I said awkwardly "I was just thinking about how much it will hurt, you know, when you leave… it's gonna be pretty bad isn't it".

"Look Sam, if this is just going to hurt you then I'll leave right now if that will help" he replied.

"No!" I said a little too forcefully "besides it wont make any difference when you leave, I'll still miss you just as much, and don't even start with saying you shouldn't have come back in the first place because if you hadn't I would have spent my whole life wishing I'd told you how I felt and feeling guilty for the last thing's I said to you before you died".

"Ok, I'll stay with you as long as I can if that makes you happy" he said. Something about the way he said it upset me.

"You sound like that wouldn't make you happy" I replied.

"It's only because I know how much you're going to suffer when I leave, just stick to that promise you made me ok?" he said.

"Agreed" I said "no killing myself and no grieving over you… at least not for more that a week". I added the last part. It would be impossible to get over it immediately.

"Ok, ok at least not for more than a week" he agreed. "But Sam" he continued "As long as me staying makes you happy, I'll be happy. Now try and get to sleep" he said before kissing me gently on the lips.

"Ok" I said "night".

"Night" he replied.

The next day I woke up surprisingly early considering how late I had gone to sleep. I looked at my clock: 7am. I noticed that Freddie was no longer beside me. Assuming that he was in the living room I had a shower and got dressed. However, when I walked into the living room he wasn't there. I looked in the kitchen too: still no sign of him. I tried to calm myself down. He might be invisible. I began calling his name over and over again, getting more frantic each time. After about fifteen minutes I gave up. What was the point? I collapsed on the sofa and cried. Could he really have already left? Even after he told me he wouldn't. He just can't have done. I guess all I could do now was stick to the promise I made him. No matter how much he hurt me, I still felt like I needed to do as he said. I realised it would be harder than I thought. Why couldn't he have made me promise something simple like "tell my mum I love her" or "tell Carly about everything?". Of course the last one would be pointless now, but why did he make me promise to let everything go and be happy and not miss him? I knew it was impossible. I really should have made him promise something. Like last night I should have made him promise to stay for as long as possible but my stupid brain didn't think of it. "Well done Sam" I tell myself "it's a little late for that now".

I decide I need to go for a walk to clear my head… if that was possible. I was walking through the park, still trying to think of why he would do this to me, when I saw Jonah. He walked up to me and smiled. He must have noticed that something was wrong because the first thing he said to me was "are you ok Sam?". Oh great! What was I going to say now!

"Yeah, I'm ok, just upset about Freddie" yes I was but not in the way he obviously thought. He thought it was still over his death.

"Yeah, I heard about that" he replied "I'm so sorry, it must feel awful to lose a best friend".

Instead of going further into that conversation I said "since when are you so nice to me?".

"Look, Sam, you know I really care about you and you know that I feel really bad about cheating on you with Carly, that was as low as I could possibly get. Even though I haven't been very nice to you, I still feel like I need to be there for you, you know, not in a romantic way, I guess I kind of think of you as a sister" he replied.

"Wow, I didn't know you were capable of that kind of emotion toward women" I joked.

"Not when it comes to dating" he admitted.

"You player" I teased.

"Yeah, but I know I'm gonna have to settle one day soon" he said.

"Sorry about the whole thing with Missy" I said "you guys seemed happy together".

"Yeah but I kinda like someone else" replied Jonah. He looked at my expression and laughed and said "don't worry! Not you! Do you remember Valerie?".

"How could I forget" I said. How could I forget indeed! From middle school to senior year that girl had been such a user! She originally used Freddie to ruin iCarly when we were like 13 and then she gained a bit of a crush on him not long after she left school. She was in the year above us and she used to wait outside our school waiting for Freddie to come out. I stopped thinking about it right there. It hurt too much to think of Freddie right now. I focused on the conversation with Jonah.

"Well" he continued "I _really _like her. I was wondering if you knew her number or anything so I could call her".

"Sorry, no" I said. Why would I want _her_ number?

Me and Jonah talked for a few hours. I was amazed that I had so much to talk about without bringing Freddie into it. Surprisingly, talking to Jonah didn't make me feel any better. It was only a distraction and a bad one at that! I didn't even really consider him my friend, I just needed someone to talk to that didn't know about everything that had been happening recently. That is why Carly would be no good to talk to.

When I eventually decided it was time for me to be heading home, the pain completely surrounded me once again. All I could hope for was this to end at some point. I doubt it will.

I got back to my apartment and opened the door to the best surprise of my life. There was Freddie. My mind went into a crazy happy mode I'd never felt before. Without really thinking I ran at him and attempted to jump into his arms but alas. I used too much force and I fell straight through him, hitting my head hard on the corner of the coffee table as I fell to the ground. I felt warm blood in my hair and a stinging pain in my head but only for a second before the world began to fade away. The last thing I heard was Freddie calling my name. Then, for a while, nothing.

I woke to the sound of worried voices, Carly and Freddie's voices to be precise. My eyes slowly opened. I found that I was in a hospital bed. Wow, I must have hurt myself badly to end up here. I lifted my hand and felt the bandages around my head.

"Sam! Oh my gosh! Sam you're awake!" shouted Carly excitedly.

"Yeah hi" I said sounding a little dazed "what happened".

"You ran at me and then fell onto the coffee table, you knocked yourself out on it" said Freddie. Then I remembered. Freddie had left me, even if it was only for a day. I remembered the pain I had felt that day and how I knew that keeping the promise would be impossible. I now knew just how bad it would be when he _did_ leave me. I couldn't even think about it.

"Uh, Carls" I said "can I talk to Freddie alone for a minute?"

"Sure" she replied before walking out of the room.

"You really worried me" said Freddie "what were you thinking, running at me like that?".

"What was I thinking?" I said in disbelief "what were _you_ thinking by leaving me without even a goodbye?".

"Leaving you?" he said confused "Sam I was only over at Carly's place, explaining everything to Spencer, you know, so he doesn't freak out when I'm over there hanging out with Carly".

"Oh" was all I could manage to say. I can't believe I had jumped to a conclusion so fast!

"Sam, I knew this was all a bad idea, you're going to freak out when I leave" he said.

"No! I promise I wont!" I replied.

"If this is how you react when I'm gone for a day what will it be like when it's for the rest of you're life?" he said.

"I wont be like that at all" I said "it's just that I didn't know where you were and I didn't know why you left so soon. Trust me, I accept that you have to leave at some point and I promise to keep my promise".

"Don't worry, I wont leave yet" he said comfortingly as he came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Good" I said. He then kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you more than I can explain" he said "I wont leave until the 4 weeks is over, that's my promise to _you_".

"I was thinking about getting you to promise that" I replied before kissing him on the lips. It wasn't quick. I didn't pull away for at least 2 minutes. When I did I said "I love you too… and do I get to leave here tonight? I really don't want to stay".

"Way to ruin the moment!" he joked "and no, you don't have to stay. Carly invited us both to stay at hers tonight, are you up for it?". I nodded in agreement.

"Ok, lets go" he said before we both got off of the hospital bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was chapter six and don't worry it won't be too long before the next update. Thank you to all the amazing people who reviewed this story and keep on reviewing! Also, some people have been saying that this kinda reminds them of Twilight which I guess is because Freddie isn't human or something… I dunno. I didn't really aim for this to be like Twilight at all and if it is kinda like it **Discalimer: I don't own Twilight either**!. Anyway! Bye for now.

Update: OH! I get it now!! The meadow scene in chapter 4. That's kinda like Twilight but that was unintentional I promise. I will be extra careful to make this story as different from Twlight as possible from now on as it was never meant to be anyhting like it.


	7. Why would anyone do this?

**Haunted**

Hey, hey, hey! I promised a faster update and look who has another chapter up only a week later… me!

Just to clear a few things up there is a story on this site now that has a few similar ideas to this story and I just want to say NOBODY COPIED ANYONE. It's just a coincidence.

Anyway! Here's chapter… is it 7 now?!… (checks site)

… yup! 7! I have no idea how long this story is gonna be! For all I know this could still be going at chapter 50 (though it's unlikely!).

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 7:

Sam's POV:

Well let's just say that right now I felt about 15! It's kinda crazy how something so simple can change the way you see things. Am I making sense? Probably not!

Basically, the sleepover at Carly's has pretty much been the most relaxing time I have had in about 5 years, in fact, that's how long it's been since we did this! It feels like no time has gone by, that we're still kids and we do iCarly and that Freddie is still alive. I would give anything for that to be true but sadly, nothing can change what's happened.

I shake my head trying to clear it of all the bad thoughts that I was about to begin to think. I caused his death, the whole thing is my fault… basically: I'm guilty.

I know he told me not to be. I know he said that it wasn't my fault but I can't stop thinking it was, because it was.

I realise that I'm caught up thinking about it and try and think of something else.

Back to the topic of the sleepover! It was awesome. Apparently, Spencer handled the whole ghost thing pretty well and he just immediately thought it was cool, so when he saw us he acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary, the way he always used to. It was comforting to think nothing had changed.

The whole time we did pretty simple stuff like watching TV, listening to music, surfing the internet and in my case eating a lot of ham!

Me and Carly fell asleep on the sofa at about 2am and that's where I am now. I try to remember what happened to wake me.

I fell asleep with my head on Freddie's shoulder and Carly fell asleep on the other end of the sofa then I woke up when… Freddie got up!

I sat up and looked around me but there was no sign of him. I calmed myself down. I wasn't about to jump to conclusions like I did yesterday. I looked upstairs but no sign of him and I was close to giving up when a thought struck me. The fire escape.

I dunno what told me he'd be there. Maybe it was just my frantic mind giving me random places to look or maybe it was because of a past experience that happened there. Either way I ran as fast as I could to the fire escape and sure enough he was there, standing by the railing and looking out into the night.

"Hey" I said simply standing at the window. He smiled.

"Funny I'd see you here" he said and then motioned for me to join him. Déjà Vu or what?! I came out and stood by him.

"What's up?" I asked casually "you woke me when you got up".

"Oh, sorry" he replied "I was just a little bored so I came out here. Can you guess why it's one of my favourite places?". I smiled and he looked at me lovingly. The moment seemed like the closest thing to perfection I'd ever witnessed. I don't know why. Probably because of where I was and who I was with and one of my happiest memories coming back to me, almost as though I was reliving it.

"Yeah I think I can" I said in response to his rhetorical question before leaning in and kissing him for lets say… 7 or 8 seconds, just to make the moment even more similar.

"I love you" he said simply.

"I know" I said in a joking careless sort of tone. Then I laughed when he looked a little let down that I didn't give him the answer he was expecting.

"Come on dude you know I love you too!" I said and he laughed a little. "So why are you just standing here" I continued "isn't there something more interesting to do while Carls and me are sleeping?".

"What could be a better use of my time than to stand here and look forward to you waking up?" he said. That was seriously sweet! Ok! I'm going overly girly again! That boy has seriously messed up my head… but kind of in a good way! Something about what he said bothered me though: the fact that he said 'use of my time' reminded me that our time together is slowly running out and I will have to live the rest of my life without him.

"How long do you have left with me?" I said, the sadness coming through in my voice. He put one arm around my shoulders comfortingly and replied "don't worry I've only been here about 5 days. We still have about 3 weeks and 2 days left".

I was silent then. 3 weeks and 2 days may seem like a lot considering we only had 4 weeks in the first place but still, under normal circumstances, 3 weeks and 2 days would seem like nothing.

I decided to change the topic. "What's the time?" I asked.

"5am" he replied "you really should go back to sleep you know".

"Alright" I said "but be there when I wake up or I'll probably have another breakdown!".

He laughed and said "of course" before I walked back to Carly's apartment and decided I would sleep better in the guest room so I went upstairs. As I laid down I noticed that at the very corner of the window you could see the fire escape from the angle I was at. I sat up so that I could see it more clearly and there was Freddie, sitting down now, still looking out into the night. I smiled and then laid back down and closed my eyes with the happy thought that he would be right beside me when I woke up.

It was morning already, I could tell since I left the curtains open and the light was coming through my closed eyelids. I didn't have any trouble remembering my dream last night. Freddie and I were on the fire escape and… oh wait! That was real!

Then I remembered where I was and that Freddie should be there right now. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me smiling.

"Good morning" he said.

"Morning" I mumbled, still tired "is Carly awake?".

"Yeah she's making breakfast, it's 10am" he replied.

"Awesome! Food!" I said jumping out of bed and realizing I was still fully dressed. "I guess I forgot to change last night!" I said "I'll ask Carly if I can borrow something of hers".

Then I ran downstairs, eager to eat, with Freddie following at a much slower pace.

"Morning Sam" said Carly as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Carls" I replied.

"So, should we all do something together today" she asked. Despite how I'd hoped to spend the day alone with Freddie I decided that I could do with some time with Carly. It felt like we weren't hanging out enough lately.

"Sound's good to me" I replied "what do you wanna do?".

"I guess we could just go to the park or something" she said.

"Sure, whatever" I said now distracted by the food that had just been put in front if me.

We got to the park around midday and we sat down in a little area surrounded by trees so that when Freddie turned visible again than nobody would be able to see him properly. We realized that it was a little risky but it's not as fun when you can't see one of the people you're talking to!

"Ok Freddie you can reappear now!" said Carly "the coast is clear".

"Ok" said Freddie before becoming visible.

We talked for hours. It's amazing that three people that have known each other so long still had so much to talk about!

It had been about 2 hours when I thought I saw someone just beyond the trees. It looked like they were looking at us.

"Who's that?" I said pretty quietly to no one in particular.

"Who?" asked Carly. Then I was momentarily blinded by a bright camera flash. I quickly darted through the trees and out into the main part of the park to find whoever had taken the picture. Carly and maybe Freddie (if he came he was invisible) ran out soon after me. I stopped for a few seconds and looked around me. Suddenly I saw a girl with strawberry-blonde hair running off with a camera in her hand. Could it be…

I quickly pulled myself from my thoughts and chased after the girl.

"HEY" I shouted as loud as I could. There was no doubt she could hear me and also no doubt that everyone else could too. I was suddenly the centre of attention, all eyes on me, but I didn't care. I just kept running. "HEY!" I shouted again "STOP!". She just carried on running. I needed to catch up with her fast or the secret would soon be out. I ran as fast as I could, pushing myself to my absolute maximum running speed and I began to close the distance between me and the girl. Just as she reached the pavement by the main road I caught up to her. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"I knew it!" I said out of breath. Of course it was her! Who else would do this? Who else hated us this much? It was the one person it could possibly be: Missy Robinson.

"Not a lot you can do about this now, huh Puckett?!" she said spitefully.

"Why?" I asked simply trying to catch my breath.

"Well mainly because I HATE YOU" she replied "and also because I was curious. I thought I saw Freddie with you at that restaurant the other day and I've been looking for you ever since. So what's going on? Did he fake his death or something?".

"I'll never tell you" I said.

"I'm going to go with 'he faked his death' then. Besides it's the only logical explanation. It's not like he came back as a ghost or anything!" she replied.

I tried to grab the camera from her but she just pushed me down. Either she'd gotten stronger or I was weak where I was tired out. I laid there for a while and just watched her run away. I couldn't do anything about it now, I couldn't beat her up in public and I was trying to avoid doing that anyway. I was trying to be nicer. There had to be a way to get that camera from her. We just needed a strategy.

Carly walked up to me. She had obviously been keeping her distance in case things got ugly.

"Is Freddie with you?" I asked still just lying there looking up at her.

She nodded and helped me up and we walked back to my apartment in silence.

When we got there and shut the door behind us Freddie turned visible.

"This is really, really bad right?!" said Carly sounding panicked.

"Yeah" I said quietly nodding my head.

"This is beyond bad!" said Freddie also sounding like he was panicking "what are we gonna do if the secret gets out? Sam! Oh my gosh! You're not going to be left alone, ever! People are going to think that you're crazy and laugh at you and tease you because you love me. When I leave it will make things even harder for you that it would have been anyway! Carly! You and Spencer are going to be questioned about it non stop! I'll be all over the news, the papers, everywhere if the secret is out".

"Missy doesn't think you're a ghost" I replied "she thinks you faked your own death".

"Well that means I'll have to go" he said "I will have to leave before anyone else actually sees me in person so they'll just think Missy's gone crazy and that the picture was taken ages ago".

"No" I said. It was barely audible, it just came out as a quiet whisper. However, it was enough for Freddie to come over to me and wrap his arms around me.

"I have to" he said "it's the best for all of us".

"So you're gonna go like, right now?" I asked, crying now. He nodded silently. Carly began to tear up as she watched the whole scene which made me cry even more to see my best friend cry.

Freddie let go of me and Carly came over to hug me. When she let go we both just stood there, teary eyed and looked at Freddie. It kinda reminded me of his funeral.

"Goodbye guys" he said quietly "I love you Sam, with all my heart, I always will".

He was slowly vanishing when I shouted "WAIT!".

He reappeared and looked at me.

"Give me a week" I said. He looked a little confused so I continued to talk "I'll stop Missy, I promise you I'll think of something just please trust me!".

"Alright" he said and I sighed in relief "but you'd better think of a plan fast!".

"Don't worry" I said beginning to smile "I think I already have one".

* * *

And that was chapter 7, everyone! I told you that Missy would return! I'll be writing chapter 8 pretty soon. Bye for now!


	8. The plan

**Haunted**

Hi people! I'm back already! I have soooooooooo many ideas for this now! I think I'm over the writers block! Yay!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 8:

Sam's POV:

"Please, please, pleeeeeeeeease tell me" begged Freddie.

"Nope" I said with a grin "this plan requires precision and I don't want to tell you until I've worked it out completely".

It was about 9pm now and Freddie and Me were sat on my bed. I was writing down everything about the plan to stop Missy in a little notebook so that I could figure out if there were any problems and if so, how to sort them out. Carly had gone home about an hour ago, bored of just sitting there watching me write.

There was only one thing wrong with my plan: not enough people. 4 people was just simply not enough if this was going to run smoothly. I couldn't risk telling more people about Freddie. There had to be another way.

"Is there _nothing_ I can do to convince you to tell me?" asked Freddie.

"No, nothing I can think of right now. Have a think about what you can do and then _maybe_ I'll let you know" I teased.

"How about I-" he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Hold on a sec I'll get that" I said as I got up making sure to take my notebook with me. It was just too fun irritating Freddie by not telling him the plan.

I opened the door to see Jonah and Valerie standing in the hallway. Jonah had his arm around her. I see they got together.

"Uh, hi" I said. I had no idea why they would show up at my apartment at this time of night, in fact, I had no idea why they would show up at all.

"Is it true?" said Valerie "about Freddie faking his death?".

"No" I answered truthfully "who told you that?". As if I needed to ask.

"Missy" said Jonah "but I wasn't sure if I could believe her or not".

"Well he didn't fake his own death that's for sure" I said.

"Then how do you explain the picture she has?" asked Jonah.

I realized then just how bad the situation was. Missy had already begun showing people the picture. We had less time than I thought.

"How do you know that picture wasn't taken ages ago?" I asked.

"The date on the pic says that it was taken today. Don't try and deny it Sam, you know what's really going on, just tell us. We won't tell anyone I promise" replied Valerie.

I suddenly had a, idea. We didn't have enough people for the plan right? So maybe these two would be perfect for the job! I just had to ask Freddie first.

"Uh… ok" I said "come in, have a seat, I'll be back in a minute". They came in and took a seat on the sofa while I went back to my room.

"Freddie" I whispered making sure that Jonah and Valerie couldn't hear me.

"Yeah" he replied, equally as quiet.

"Jonah and Valerie are here and I was wondering if… we could, you know… tell them the secret" I said.

"What!" he said in a surprised voice a little too loudly. I shushed him. "Why?" he said quieter.

"Because" I replied "my plan involves more people than those who already know the secret. It involves 8 people and we only have 4: Carly, Spencer, you and me. If we could get Jonah and Valerie and, I dunno… Melanie and Gibby or something then we would have enough people. We just need to be able to trust them".

"But that's just it" he said "I don't know if we can trust them. Jonah and Valerie are probably the two least trustworthy people I've ever met".

"Who else are we going to ask then?" I asked.

"I dunno… uh… we could ask Wendy or Jeremy?" he said though it was more of a question than anything else.

"Freddie, we haven't spoken to Wendy for years and Jeremy wouldn't be exactly helpful to the plan" I replied "Jonah and Valerie are our only hope right now".

"Ok" he said with a sigh "let's go and tell them. If it helps with your crazy plan that I don't even know much about then it'll be worth it".

"Hey, how do you know the plan is crazy if you don't know what it is?" I asked.

"Sam… it's you that thought of this plan, doesn't that say enough?" he said.

"Yeah I guess!" I replied "and yes, the plan is kinda crazy! Lets go and tell Jonah and Valerie".

We walked back into the living room, Freddie still visible and Valerie and Jonah's jaws dropped immediately. I got straight to the point.

"Freddie's a ghost" I said in the calmest voice I could possibly manage at the time.

"No way!" said Jonah.

"I don't believe you" said Valerie.

"Show them Freddie" I said and he turned invisible and then back again and then walked right through the chair.

"Believe me now?" I asked. They simply nodded.

"Well at least their not screaming!" said Freddie. I laughed a little before getting serious again.

"Ok, you guys don't go anywhere I have a few phone calls to make" I said.

By 11pm that night Carly, Spencer, Melanie and Gibby were all here too and everyone was in on the secret.

"Ok, everyone here's the problem" I said "Missy Robinson has got a picture of Carly, Freddie and me at the park with the date on it saying today. She's going to tell everyone that Freddie faked his own death and that will mean that he has to leave immediately. However, I have a plan. Missy's image means everything to her, so what would she think if an embarrassing picture of her just happened to get onto the internet? And by 'just happened to' I mean we will make sure one does. To do this, we will need to make sure that something embarrassing happens to her and that we are there to get the picture. This is where my plan comes in. For safety, we needed 8 people to do the 4 jobs so that everyone is with someone else all the time, no exceptions. Firstly and obviously, we will need someone to take the picture. That can be Carly and Spencer. You guys will need to be right outside the window of whatever room of her house Missy is in at the time and you must remain unseen. Then we will need the people to set up the traps so that she is embarrassed. You will need at least one cause of embarrassment in each room and I am trusting you with choosing the things you choose to set up. Jonah and Valerie, you will be doing this job. Then we need the people to call for back up. They must remain hidden in the bushes unless called for and they must take over someone's job if Missy is to catch them. Gibby and Melanie, you can do that. And last of all, just in case a picture isn't enough to get the full effect of whatever Jonah and Valerie decide to do to Missy, hidden Cameras will be placed all around the house in advance. Freddie and me can be in charge of that. If we can get a picture or video of Missy that is embarrassing enough then she will do anything to stop it getting on the internet. I'm hoping that she will trade it for the picture of Carly, Freddie and me and everything will be fine. I know this plan sounds risky and a little crazy but you guys have to help. We can't risk Missy telling everyone that Freddie faked his death. So are you all willing to do this?".

Everyone nodded. "Good" I said.

"Why can't we just sneak in and steal the camera?" asked Spencer.

"Because knowing Missy she has hidden it well. Of course, if anyone

sees it, by all means take it. It will make things much easier" I said.

"When do we leave?" asked Valerie.

"Midnight tonight. It's when she'll least expect it" I replied.

"So is everyone ready?" asked Carly "should we all dress in black or something?".

"No there's not a lot of point in that" I said.

"So should we get going?" said Melanie "if Missy's already shown Jonah and Valerie the picture who knows who else she's shown by now. We have to stop her before she shows too many people".

"Ok guys lets go" I said and everyone walked out the door. Freddie stayed behind. "Come on dork lets get going!" I joked.

"I have to give you credit" he said "I can't believe you came up with that whole plan by yourself".

"Well it kind of just came to me" I replied trying to be modest "not a lot of thought put into it really".

"I can't believe you'd go to this much trouble just to get a few more weeks with me" he said getting closer to me.

"I love you. I want to be with you for as long as possible" he leaned down and kissed me but we were interrupted by Jonah standing in the doorway.

"I hate to disturb you guys but we really have to get going" said Jonah.

Freddie and me came apart and Freddie turned invisible. We walked down the many flights of stairs and out of the apartment building where we met up with Carly, Spencer, Melanie, Gibby and Valerie again.

As we walked to Missy's house, which wasn't too far away, we discussed the plan some more.

"Okay" said Jonah "Val and me will go to the shop and get some supplies for all of the embarrassing pranks while Sam and Freddie set up all the hidden cameras. Do you have them with you?".

"No" answered Freddie "but my mums apartment is on the way to Missy's house so I'll go there first".

"Ok, it's seriously weird talking to someone you can't see" said Jonah.

"So, Carly, Spencer, Melanie and Gibby, you guys go and hide in the bushes outside Missy's house and wait for Freddie and me to arrive. Then when Jonah and Val get here, they go in and set up the pranks and then Carly and Spencer can start trying to take the pictures".

"Ok" said Carly.

Jonah and Valerie left to go to the shop and soon after, Freddie and me went to his mums apartment. I waited outside the door while he went in, still invisible and grabbed a few little cameras that we could hide in Missy's house.

"I can't believe your mum still has all of you tech stuff" I said.

"I think she keeps it as a reminder of me" he replied.

We soon arrived at Missy's house. I was getting a little nervous now. What if something went badly wrong? I tried to clear my mind of negative thoughts and concentrated on finding the others.

"Psssssssst" someone said from one of the bushes. It was Melanie. Carly, Spencer and Gibby were with her too.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Did you get the cameras?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah" said Freddie turning visible.

"Good" replied Spencer.

"Ok, so Freddie and me are going to go and set these cameras up in Missy's house" I said.

"Good luck guys" said Carly.

Freddie turned invisible again and we began walking towards the house. I slowly approached the living room window and ducked underneath it so that if she was in there I wouldn't be seen. I looked in the window and saw that Missy was in that room.

"We better go in another way" I said. It would be too risky going in through the kitchen window considering the kitchen was right next to the living room. The only way we could really get in safely would be to go through an upstairs window, but how? Suddenly I caught sight of something.

"Yes!" I whispered as I picked up a ladder that I had seen in the garden and put it against the wall of her house, being very careful to make sure that it couldn't be seen from the living room window, or any downstairs windows for that matter. I began to climb up. When I got to the top I managed to get the window open and climb inside.

I was standing in the most girly bedroom I'd ever seen, more girly than even Melanie's had been when we were kids.

"Freddie are you there?" I whispered.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Ok. We need to set a camera up in here" I said and he set up a hidden camera.

"I'll go and make sure she's nowhere else upstairs" said Freddie.

He must have left although I couldn't tell as he was invisible anyway.

"Ok, she's not up here" he said as he came back in.

"Good" I said as I went across the hallway into the bathroom.

"Set up a camera in the hallway and then the bathroom" I said to Freddie "we cant have a single room not filmed".

He set up those cameras and then went downstairs to see where she was.

"She's still in the living room" he said when he returned.

"Then it will be best if I don't go. I'll go back down the ladder and you set up the camera's downstairs. We can't risk her seeing me".

"Ok" agreed Freddie "I'll be back soon"

I walked back through Missy's room and back down the ladder. I went and sat with the others behind the bush.

"Freddie's just finishing putting the cameras up" I said "he'll be back any minute".

At that moment, Jonah and Valerie came back with 3 shopping bags full of stuff for their pranks.

"Wow that's a lot of stuff!" I said.

"Yeah well, we wanted to make Missy as embarrassed as possible" said Valerie.

"Just watch out you guys" I replied "she's in the living room. I didn't want to risk getting seen so Freddie went and put the camera's up downstairs. There's a ladder that I put there that goes up to her bedroom window so you can go in that way".

"Ok" said Jonah.

Then Freddie got back. "All the cameras are set up and recording" he said.

"We better get going then" said Jonah to Valerie.

They then left. They were gone for about half an hour.

"Everything's ready" said Valerie when they returned.

"Great" I replied "lets get that picture".

* * *

Well that was chapter 8! I have so many ideas right now! I might even post chapter 9 later on today! Bye for now!


	9. Speechless

Haunted

**SORRY!!! SORRY!!! SORRY!!! HOW MANY TIMES CAN I SAY I'M SORRY?!!!!?!?!SORRY!!! Ok, seriously I can't even tell you how sorry I am. It's kinda funny coz I actually said that I might write chapter 9 later on the day I posted chapter 8 and it's been what… 3 weeks nearly!! I expect you thought I'd abandoned this story but really I've just been so busy! I'm on school holidays now though so I'll be writing more! Go to my profile and at the bottom of the updates section there are some new idea's for seddie stories I could write (they're not that good) so please message me and tell me what you think of them or which one's your favourite or something. I also have some other ideas too!!! Anyway I've kept you waiting for this chapter long enough! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 9:**

Sam's POV:

Everything actually seemed to be going according to plan, but do you ever get that feeling when everything's going right that something just HAS to go wrong at some point. Right now I felt like something was going to go badly, badly wrong.

Carly and Spencer had been gone, trying to take the picture (or even better find the camera), for about half an hour and I was getting nervous. "Where are they?" I asked Freddie "what on earth is taking them so long?".

"Relax" he replied "Missy's probably still just sitting in her living room and she hasn't fallen into one of the traps yet."

"You're probably right" I agreed "I mean what could possibly happen to them? It's not like she killed them or anything!". I wasn't too sure about that. That girl is pretty evil!

Suddenly I heard my phone ring. I fumbled around in my pocket until eventually I found it and shut it up before it gave our hiding place away.

"Hello" I said.

"Sam, it's Carly" said the voice at the other end "I'm just calling to let you know that Missy just got up and by the looks of it she's heading towards her bathroom. Would you ask Val what exactly her and Jonah set up in there?".

"Sure" I said. I asked Valerie.

"We put blue hair dye in her shampoo bottle and put itching powder in her dressing gown!" replied Valerie. I repeated the information to Carly.

"Excellent!" she said "this might possibly be the most embarrassing picture in the history of the world!".

"A bit of an exaggeration don't you think Carls?" I said laughing a bit. Same old Carly!.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" she replied "ok I gotta go! Missy's getting in the shower! I'll take the pic when she gets out and puts a towel on, or better her dressing gown, and she has blue hair!".

"Ok bye!" I said. I couldn't help but feel kinda excited! My plan was actually working.

"What did she call for?" asked Melanie.

"Basically, her and Spencer are about to get one of the most embarrassing pics ever!" I replied.

We waited for quite a long time. Jonah and Val actually fell asleep! Gibby and Melanie and I were close to sleep… and well, obviously Freddie wasn't! My worries from earlier had faded and I was happy. Soon enough, Carly and Spencer would be back and we could get Missy to trade pictures and then we could go home and all of this would be over. I guess I shouldn't have relaxed so much.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream making everyone, even those who were sleeping, fully alert. We all jumped to our feet as Carly and Spencer came running towards us.

"RUN!!!" screamed Carly.

"Why?" I asked panicky.

"It's Missy! No time to explain!" shouted Carly "just run!".

We all began running across the garden, heading for the pavement. Just as we were passing the front door it opened to reveal a blue haired Missy wearing her itching powder filled dressing gown. I didn't even have time to laugh. Her face was bright red with intense, fierce anger and in her hands, pointed directly towards us, was… a gun. We all stopped in our tracks in fear. How stupid! If we'd kept running we might have escaped.

This had to be some kind of threat, I mean, Missy's mean but she's not a killer, right? I remembered what I had thought earlier that evening about how I wasn't sure if Missy had killed Carly and Spencer.

Who would she shoot first? Would it be Carly and Spencer because they were the ones she caught? I didn't even want to think about it but how could I not think about this when I was staring right at my possible death? Despite all that was happening it gave me a large amount of relief knowing that she couldn't hurt Freddie.

"NOBODY MOVE!!!" screamed Missy. She was way past angry! "HOW DARE YOU?!!" she continued, "HOW DARE YOU SNEAK INTO MY HOUSE AND DO THIS TO ME?!!!". Nobody spoke or moved.

"WELL ANSWER ME!" she shouted "I WANT AN EXPLAINATION!". It was Freddie who spoke up, probably because he knew she couldn't harm him at all.

"We did this because you took that picture of us in the park! We want it back! We thought that if we got an embarrassing picture of you, you would trade pictures" he said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THOUGHT!" Missy screamed in reply "I DON'T EVEN CARE WHO'S IDEA THIS WHOLE THING WAS! I JUST WANNA KNOW WHO DID THIS TO MY HAIR!!!" she gestured to her messy blue hair.

We were all silent. None of us wanted to betray Jonah and Val, especially not after all they had done to help us.

"ANSWER ME OR YOU ALL DIE!!!" Missy screamed.

I'd never thought of Valerie as the brave type but apparently she was, or was it just a love thing? Just to save Jonah?

"It was me" said Valerie stepping forward "I did it. I'm so sor-".

"No need for an apology" said Missy, much calmer now but with an evil tone to her voice, "I know what must be done". She walked closer to Valerie and put the gun to her forehead. Everyone was silent with shock except for Jonah who ran forward to stop Missy but I pulled him back and whispered "don't! She'll definitely kill her if you do!". Jonah looked like he was fighting back tears. He never seemed like someone who'd cry over a girl, ever. It was heartbreaking to see his first, and if I know the way love works, only love about to die. In fact, I can empathise pretty well since my true love is dead. It would have been so much worse if I'd actually been there when Freddie died though, it would make it more real, more believable. I could only imagine what Jonah was going through.

"Give me three good reasons why I should keep you alive and I will" said Missy to Valerie. She turned to the rest of us and said "nobody move or I will kill all of you!".

Valerie finally found the courage to speak. "Well" she said "I could delete the picture and pay to get your hair fixed professionally".

"That's two things but neither of them are what I want" replied Missy, "You know what I want don't you?". Valerie nodded and Missy said "I want you to ditch those friends of yours. I want you to help me expose Freddie and I want you to help me get all of the arrested for breaking into my house. Will you do that for me? Surely it's a small price to pay for your life?".

Everyone waited in silence and suspense while Valerie decided upon an answer. Right now I felt like I wanted her to betray us. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I'd wanted her to die for us even if that's the choice she made.

Valerie looked Missy right in the eyes and said "no".

"No to what?" replied Missy "no to death or no to betraying them?".

"You know what I meant" said Valerie "just let me go Missy!".

"I'm afraid I can't do that" said Missy. Valerie braced herself… BANG!!! The sound echoed around us. Missy threw Valerie's lifeless body on the floor and walked back inside her house without a single trace of guilt on her face. Before she closed the door she said "I believe that's punishment enough! Let's just settle one more thing: if you don't report me to the police, I won't report you" then she slammed the door.

I didn't know what to think.

Imagine the most evil villain you've ever heard of: from a book, a movie or even a video game. Take their evil and multiply it by 10,0000 and then you'll get Missy Robinson. The only person I've ever met that can cause anyone so much pain.

We had to leave Jonah there, crying over Valerie. He simply refused to leave. I know that if it had been Freddie I would have done the same. Carly and Spencer went home, so did Melanie and Gibby and Freddie and me. I've never seen a death before. I've experienced the affects that it has, but I've never seen it. I couldn't even imagine the pain that Jonah must be feeling. Part of me just wanted to stay with him and comfort him but he said that he wanted to be left alone. I would try and talk to him tomorrow.

I was laying down on my bed with Freddie, crying into my pillow.

"How could she do that?!" I asked for about the 100th time.

"She's just a bad person Sam" Freddie replied. I guess he really didn't know what to say. Honestly, neither did I.

"I just wish I could have done something" I said.

"Believe me you did all you could do" he replied "if you'd taken so much as a step closer to Val, Missy would have killed you both".

"I guess" I agreed, "but poor Jonah".

"I know" said Freddie "I can't even imagine what it would be like to see her kill you".

"Same" I replied "if she'd killed you I never would have recovered".

"But I am dead though" he said.

"Yeah but nobody killed you, unless you count me, and I didn't see you die" I said.

"For the last time Sam: you didn't kill me! It was all an accident!" he replied.

"Do you think that Valerie will come back to visit Jonah?" I asked.

"I doubt it" he said "the reason I came back to see you is because I love you and just before I died we had a huge fight. Jonah and Valerie didn't so Valerie has nothing to fix, you know?".

"Yeah" I replied.

"Shall we stop talking about this now?" he said, noticing how upset I looked.

"Yeah" I said "so what do you want to talk about? I wouldn't be able to sleep with so much on my mind".

"Um… actually I wanted to ask you something" he said.

"Go ahead" I replied.

"Do you feel anything when we kiss?" he asked "do you feel any contact or just cold air".

"I just feel cold air" I replied "what about you?".

"I feel contact" he said, "I know there's a way to make you feel it too, I just need to work on it a little".

"Ok, how?" I asked.

"Well its all about the amount of energy I use" he replied, "when I'm invisible, I use up the smallest amount of energy possible. I can be visible but see through which uses slightly more energy. Being visible and looking human like I am now uses up about as much energy as a human jogging. To be visible, look human and make humans able to feel contact with you takes about as much energy as sprinting, so it'll be hard".

"Promise you'll try it out?" I asked.

"Promise" he said "now you really should get some sleep it's 3am!".

"Wow! Really?!" I replied in shock "I better get to sleep then! I want to get up fairly early and go and talk to Jonah tomorrow".

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, this is something I kinda wanna do alone if you don't mind" I said.

"I don't mind" he replied. "I'll be here when you get back. I won't go anywhere I promise, I don't want you to have another panic attack!" he joked.

"Sorry about that!" I said, referring to my actions the day I'd though he left.

"Don't worry about it" he said, "now go to sleep".

"Ok" I said as I got under the covers.

"Do you want me to leave you in peace?" he asked.

"Come on you dork is that a question that you really need to ask?" I replied.

"I guess not!" he said as he got under the covers with me. "Hey Sam" he said. I looked up at him and he kissed me, but it was different. Despite the fact that he was a lot colder it felt exactly like our kiss on the fire escape all those years ago. I actually felt contact!

When we came apart I was speechless.

"I'll work on it some more if you want" he said with a smile.

I nodded and said "that would be nice" when I finally found it possible to talk again. He laughed.

"Goodnight" he said as he wrapped his arm around me. I could no longer feel the contact.

"Goodnight" I replied, and despite the tragic events of the night I was happy in his arms.

* * *

Awwwwwwwww!! Cute chapter ending!!! And sorry this chapter is shorter than normal but it seemed like an appropriate place to stop or this would have lasted WAY to long!!! I know that was pretty sad… and the next few chapters are likely to be as well but it will get happier I promise! Anyway I will write chapter 10 as soon as I can! It shouldn't be too long! Bye for now!


	10. Grieving and surprises

**Haunted**

I'm getting better at keeping my promises!!!! Thank you once again to all of the amazing people who give me reviews!! You're all awesome! Keep reviewing everyone!! I'm aiming to get at least 50 by the end of this story (which most likely won't happen):P.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jack.**

**Chapter 10:**

Sam's POV:

I woke up about six hours after I had fallen asleep and it took me a while to remember the events of last night. When I remembered a sudden wave of sadness washed over me. Sadness for Valerie, for Jonah, for everyone… all except Missy.

"I have to go and talk to Jonah" I said. A pretty strange thing to say when you wake up!

"Well good morning to you too!" joked Freddie who had been lead next to me the whole time.

"Ha ha!" I replied "this is serious! I'd be surprised if he hasn't run away or something!".

"Calm down" said Freddie "I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself and since when do _you_ care about _Jonah_?".

"He may have hurt me when I was younger but even I have a heart Freddie. The boy's girlfriend just died. I know how he feels" I said.

I jumped out of bed and took some clothes into the bathroom. When I was showered, dressed and ready to go I went to say goodbye to Freddie.

"Don't be long" he said and kissed me, but not like last night. No contact.

"I won't be" I assured him "Jonah's house isn't far".

"Okay" he replied "bye, I love you".

"Love you too" I said and I kissed him again and left the apartment.

It was surprisingly warm, even for summer, but that could be due to the fact that I had spent the whole night next to the ice cold Freddie or should I say, feeling ice cold considering the fact that with my eyes closed it didn't seem like anyone was there at all. That would explain why I now felt like I was burning up. I took my jacket off and tied it around my waist and then set off for Jonah's house.

When I got there his friend Jack opened the door. Despite not being related to Jonah they looked oddly alike. They were both tall and skinny and had the same tanned skin though Jack was slightly paler than Jonah and had slightly lighter hair, sort of a light brown/ blonde colour.

"Hi is Jonah home?" I asked him.

"No. I was hoping maybe you knew where he was considering he and Val went to your house last night. Which reminds me, Val's parents are worried sick. Where are they?" he replied with a slight tone of worry in his voice.

"Uh… it's a long story" I said.

"Well come in and explain it then" he replied.

I walked into his house. I really didn't expect it to be so clean and tidy. Jonah and Jack always seemed like the careless and messy type to me. I took a seat on the brown leather sofa in front of the TV and Jack took a seat beside me.

"So what happened?" he asked "is Jonah ok?".

"Jonah's fine… physically" I said.

"So what happened then Sam!" he replied in panic.

I had a big decision to make. I could either tell Jack the absolute truth or I could lie and make something up about Val being killed by some random person in the park at night or something. Obviously, to tell the truth, I would have to tell Jack about Freddie. The problem was, would he believe me?

"Ok" I began "You'll never believe me but I swear on my life that this is all completely true". I looked him directly in the eyes.

"Ok, I'll believe every word you say" he replied "even if it seems unbelievable. I trust you".

"Good" I said "so, you know Freddie died right?". He nodded and I said "well… he came back as a ghost".

Jacks eyes widened in shock. "Seriously?" he said.

I nodded and then continued with my story. "Well yesterday Carly, Freddie and me were in the park and Missy took a picture of us. She was going to tell everyone that Freddie faked his own death which would mean that he had to leave right away even though he still has around three weeks left on earth. So I came up with a stupid plan to get the picture back from Missy which meant that we had to sneak into her house and set up hidden cameras and pranks so that we could get an embarrassing picture or video of her and she would trade it for the picture of Carly, Fredde and me. When Carly and Spencer were taking the picture she saw them and we all tried to run but she came outside ith a gun and… shot Valerie".

Jack was too shocked to speak for a while but then he managed to say "…and Jonah… he's…".

"He's probably still with Valerie", I finished his sentence "we had to leave him last night, he refused to go home".

"I have to go and talk to him" said Jack.

"No" I replied "that's what I came here for. You need to go and break the news to Valerie's parents but you must NOT say anything about Freddie being a ghost. Tell the story exactly right but leave out Freddie being a ghost. Just say that it all started out as a harmless prank on Missy and we just wanted our picture back, ok?".

"Yeah" he said.

"Good" I replied "ok, I better go and find Jonah. Thanks for believing me".

"Thanks for telling me" he said. Then we both left the house.

I was running now, as fast as I could, to Missy's house. I was sure that would be where Jonah would be. Sure enough, when I got there, there he was. I walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"Jonah" I said quietly putting an arm around him. He moved away from Valerie a little and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Why?" he asked simply "how could my ex-girlfriend kill my only love?".

"Missy is a bad person" I said using a similar answer to what Freddie had given me last night. "Why don't we leave now?" I asked "nothing's going to bring her back". I was beginning to cry too.

"She could come back like Freddie though right?" he asked.

"I don't know, but Freddie thinks it's unlikely because she has nothing to make right. He only came back to me because we had a fight right before he died" I replied. There was silence for a minute.

"It's just so typical" he said "I've searched for so many years to find the perfect girl and now I've found her… she's gone. She was the only person I ever loved, well… except…you".

He looked right into my eyes and I remembered why I used to like him, but that was before. Back when I was 13 this would have been the best moment of my life.

"So you loved me, but don't love me?" I asked.

"Yeah I used to love you" he replied. I was relieved. I couldn't even imagine how much worse my rejection would make him feel.

"So why did you cheat on me with Carly?" I said.

"I was stupid" he replied "I honestly don't know why I did it". I laughed a little.

"We were both pretty stupid kids" I said. He smiled. I was happy he was cheering up.

"Yeah" he agreed "but… don't take this the wrong way, but aren't you being kinda stupid now? You know loving a ghost and all of that?".

I'd never thought of it that way before. I guess I was being a bit stupid. I knew how much it would hurt when Freddie had to leave.

"I guess I am" I replied "but you must know how it feels when you love someone right? I don't care how much time we have left. I just want to make every second last".

"I know how you feel" he said "but it's too late for me and Val now".

Just at that moment Missy came out of the front door. I stood up.

"What do you want?" I asked "haven't you already done enough damage?".

"All I want is for you to get off my lawn and I also want some money to fix my hair!" she replied.

"No way would I ev-" I was interrupted by screaming: Valerie's parents. Missy ran back into her house and Jonah and me backed away from Val giving her parents some room to see her. They collapsed by her side crying. Jack followed closely behind them and walked over to me and Jonah.

"Wow you weren't kidding" he said to me.

"Should we leave?" I said to him and Jonah "I have a feeling this is going to get even more emotional".

"Good idea" said Jack. We all walked away, Jonah still crying.

"It's ok dude" said Jack to Jonah "you'll be ok".

I said goodbye to them and walked back to my apartment building. I couldn't help but wonder what Missy would do now. Would she get found out? Would Val's parents report her? It couldn't exactly look like a coincidence that Valerie was on Missy's front lawn. The only explanation would be that Missy killed her.

I found it hard to think of Missy as Carly's ex-best friend now. She seemed like a completely different person. She was evil before but this took it to a whole new level. I can't believe she actually killed someone!

I went into my apartment to see Freddie looking kinda nervous.

"What's got you so jumpy?" I asked.

"Uh… Sam I know this is probably a bad idea and feel free to say no because I expect you will. I won't let it hurt my feelings. It will be affecting you more than me but before I leave I just really want to do this" he replied.

I was officially confused. He got down on one knee and got something out of his pocket. Oh my gosh!! My heart leaped with excitement. Could he be doing what I think he was.

"Sam… will you marry me?" he asked nervously as he opened the box and showed me the ring. Why would he need to be nervous? Surely he already knew my answer!

"Oh my gosh!!" I practically screamed from excitement, "yes!!!".

He stood up and put the ring on my finger and I jumped into his arms. I could actually feel him there. I guess he was using up a whole bunch of energy.

"Wait" I said "how did you buy the ring without anyone realizing you were dead? Surely someone recognized you?".

"I didn't buy it" he replied "I let my Mum in on the secret, I think she had a right to know, and she gave me her old engagement ring, the one dad gave her before he died".

"Wow, is that ok?" I asked "are you sure she didn't mind you giving it to me? I mean she doesn't exactly like me".

"I think she was just happy that I could get a girlfriend even if my life is over!" he said and he laughed.

"You mean a fiancé" I said correcting him.

"Yeah" he said and he kissed me, another kiss when it felt like he was human, there in person.

"But wait" I said when we broke apart, "to have a real wedding we'd need a reverend and we would have to let them in on the secret. We don't know one personally so that might be a bad idea".

"Valerie's father is a reverend" he replied "I'm sure we could tell him. Besides, Val's parents deserve to know the full story behind their daughters death, which reminds me, how did it go with Jonah today?".

"Bad" I said "he was really upset, Val was the only person he's ever loved… except me when we were like 13 or something".

"He loved you?" asked Freddie. How did I know he would ask that?

"Yeah but he said he's over it" I replied.

"Interesting" said Freddie. He wasn't angry or upset by it, he wasn't the jealous type, Instead he seemed deep in thought. "Sam, can I ask you something, a big favour?" he asked.

"Sure" I said. I had no idea what he was about to say.

"When I'm gone… would you…maybe consider…being with Jonah?" he asked.

"No!" I said quickly "I couldn't bring myself to do it!".

"Please" he said "I just want you to have another chance at love. I want you to live a happy life, start a family. Please just consider it".

"I'll think about it" I replied. I can't believe I gave in.

"Good" he said as he hugged me.

"How much longer do we have left?" I asked.

"I've been here exactly a week" he replied "we still have three weeks left".

"What am I going to do without you?" I asked.

"Like I said: marry Jonah" he said laughing.

"Not funny" I said.

I knew that it would be a hard thing for me to do to get over Freddie enough to love someone else, but something told me that I could do it. Even if I was never this happy again, which was almost definite, it was a possibility. I mean, I liked Jonah, but I didn't trust him and I sure didn't _love _him but maybe it would be for the best. It would be a nice thing to do for him anyway even if sometimes I can't stand him. If it's what Freddie wanted I would do it, but for now all I could think about was how I would soon be Mrs Benson, married to the love of my life.

* * *

Ok, so that was chapter 10. For some reason I don't really like it but that might just be me! Anyway I'll get chapter 11 up as soon as I can. Bye for now!


	11. Weddings and goodbyes

**Haunted**

Ok, this is one of the last 2 or 3 chapters of this story!!!!! It's crazy to think it's almost over but after all I have been writing this since the summer holidays! Sorry this took a long time but it's here now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 11:**

Sam's POV:

The wedding was all arranged! I know you might think that was a little rushed but when our relationship can only last a matter of weeks, things need to be rushed!

Freddie and me were sat at the kitchen table writing out the invitations.

"So who would you like to invite?" I asked.

"Ok, so obviously I want my Mom to be there" he said "and Carly and Spencer have to come so Jake better come too since he's with Carly. Also I think everyone that helped with the plan should come don't you think? Also I think we should invite Jonahs friend Jack since he knows all about me and Val's Mother should come too, you know in Valerie's place. Her Dad is the Minister so he'll be there anyway".

"Yeah I totally agree" I replied.

"So that's it then?" he said "not a lot of people coming, but I guess it's for the best. The less people that know the less chance there is of the secret getting out".

"Um… well I would like to invite one more person" I said sounding a little nervous. Inviting this person and telling them the secret, might be a mistake.

"Who?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I'd kinda like to invite my Mom" I replied "I mean, I know we hate each other and stuff and I know telling her about you could be really risky but she's my Mom after all. I want her there on my wedding day".

"I totally understand" he said "you should invite your Mom. It would be the right thing to do".

I felt I had to talk to her in person. I went back to her apartment, the one I'd grown up in and Melanie had been lucky enough only to have to live in when it was the school holidays. It was small and dirty and Mom had a different boyfriend there every week. She really needs to either settle down of give up dating!

When I got there and knocked on the door there was no answer so I knocked again and again. Eventually, she came to the door.

"What do you want?" she asked. Then she realised it was me. "Sam?" she said sounding confused "why are you here?".

I explained everything about Freddie and about the wedding. She was in shock for a while but then she said "so you expect me to be there while my daughter ruins her life by marrying a dead boy?".

"Uh… yeah" was all I could answer. It did sound kinda stupid when you put it like that.

"I don't know Sam" she replied "I mean is this really the best idea?".

"I really don't know Mom" I said "but all I know is that I love him and I want to get a chance to marry him before it's too late. Surely you understand that, I mean, you know, remember you and Dad?".

I really didn't want to bring Dad into this. They had only been married a year when he got cancer and died. She was heartbroken but me and Mel were too young to remember.

"I guess" she said "but it's not the same thing. Sam, Freddie is already dead".

"I know" I replied "and you have every right to think this whole idea is completely stupid and that I'm ruining my life but I just want you to be there".

"Why would you want me there so badly?" she asked "last time I spoke to you, you said you hated me!".

"Forget I ever said that Mom because I don't honestly!" I said "I was only 17. I was stupid and I was just in a bad mood. I'm really sorry. I love you and I want you to be there so much. Please just consider coming!".

We were both teary eyed. I got the invitation out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Just think about it" I said before I left. She closed the door behind me.

-----------

A week later, time really felt like it was running out. Only two weeks left with Freddie. I was stupid, very stupid and I STILL hadn't got a dress! The wedding was in two days! It had been a tough decision for maid of honour between Carly and Melanie. On one hand, Mel was my sister who had been with me my entire life. However she had been away at boarding school for most of my life and I never really saw her much. Carly however, was my best friend and even though I haven't known her as long as I've known Melanie I decided that she should be my maid of honour.

Today I had to go dress shopping with both of them because they had made me. I was going to go tomorrow, a last minute sort of thing, but they said that it was crucial I went today so here I am right now in the front seat of Carly's car.

"Oh, do you want to hear some good news?!" Carly asked me randomly after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure" I replied.

"Missy got caught!" said Carly with obvious excitement in her voice."No way!" I said "but wait won't she turn us in now? Isn't that what she said?".

"Well, I guess not since we weren't the ones who reported her" said Carly "Val's parents figured out it was her and told the police!".

"Yeah but knowing her she would have still said that we broke into her house!" I replied.

"I guess she developed a conscience" said Carly "I think she felt kinda guilty. Besides we didn't break into her house to steal stuff or anything. We did it to stop her exposing Freddie. I don't even know if you could really call it breaking in… more like trying to get even for all the mean things she's done".

I simply nodded. I felt really bad about the whole thing with the plan to get the picture. We never even got the camera but that's not really something to worry about anymore. Missy would never tell anyone about it now and since she's in jail at the moment there's not a lot she can do. I just still feel bad because, 1: we broke into Missy's house, 2: Valerie died because of me and 3: I ruined Jonah's life. Why do I keep doing stuff like this? First Freddie's death and now Val's too? I'm worse than any murderer. I'm probably even worse than Missy.

"You don't need to worry about Missy now anyway" said Melanie from the back seat, interrupting my thoughts, "she's in jail and today were going to find you the best dress ever!". She was so over enthusiastic.

"Yay" I said sarcastically. I really wasn't in the mood. I felt too guilty.

We parked and then went to a really expensive looking dress shop.

"Will we be able to afford _any _of these dresses?" I asked.

"We made sure we had enough money on us" said Carly "just stop worrying! Enjoy yourself! You're getting married in a matter of days! Be happy!".

"Yeah getting married in a matter of day's for a little under 2 weeks" I mumbled.

"Awwww Sam" said Carly looking sad "I can see how hard this is going to be for you but believe me, just enjoy yourself and I'll be there for you when he leaves I promise. I'll never leave you if you want that".

"Thanks Carls" I said and I hugged her. She really was the best, best friend I could ever ask for.

"Now let's take your mind off of this and shop for that dress!" she said.

--------------

I had found the most amazing dress ever! It was a beautiful white colour, strapless with lace around the bottom. Carly took it home so that Freddie wouldn't see it. Now all I could do was wait for the wedding.

----------

It was the night before the wedding and I was lead in bed beside Freddie. It was really, really late. I had just gotten back from my Bachelorette party. It's not that I didn't enjoy being with my friends or anything but I chose not to drink any alcohol (it's just because I don't want to turn out an alcoholic like my Mom) and I left early to be with Freddie. I think he went out somewhere with Jonah and Jack but we were both home now.

"I can't believe this is my last night of being Sam Puckett!" I said.

"I know!" he replied "it's kind of amazing! A few weeks ago we said we hated each other and now were getting married tomorrow!".

"Is everything sorted?" I asked.

"Yeah everything" he replied.

"Good" I said.

"You sound kind of nervous" said Freddie "are you ok?".

"Well… it's just that time is really running out you know" I said "and also I still feel really guilty about yours and Val's death's and about how upset Jonah is a-"

"Will you stop blaming yourself?" said Freddie, "can you just accept that it wasn't your fault?".

"But it was!" I said "I'm such a bad person, I don't deserve you after all I've done".

"Of course you do" he replied "and you're not a bad person. You try and do good things. Remember how you cheered Jonah up after Val died?".

"Yeah, after I caused Val to die!" I said.

"No you didn't Sam" he replied "and you can't be a bad person because you make me happier than I've ever been. Can you please stop saying everything's your fault? It makes me really unhappy to see you upset"."I'm sorry" I said as I put an arm around him.

"It's ok Sam" he said "now just go to sleep ok. Stop worrying. Just forget all of the bad things that have happened, they're in the past now. Just get a good night's sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow.

Soon after that I fell asleep.

-----------

It was my wedding day! The thought hit me as soon as I woke up. I was happy, nervous and freaking out at the same time!

I went to Carly's house at around midday. Spencer, who I hadn't seen since the Valerie incident, congratulated me and I went upstairs to get my dress sorted out. I got dressed and then Carly worked on my hair and makeup for about an hour.

"You ok?" asked Carly noticing my unusually jumpy mood.

"Nervous, very, very nervous!" I said.

"Ok, just calm down" she replied "there your hair and make up is all done. You look beautiful".

I stood up and looked at my reflection in the full length mirror. It was true. For the first time in my life I was happy with the way I looked. My blonde curls were hanging loosely in a half up half down style that I hadn't worn since I was a lot younger. I was wearing the dress I had bought a few days ago and I was wearing amazing natural makeup, not too much though. Carly did such a good job. She should work in Hollywood doing makeup for movies and stuff!.

Before I knew it, it was time to leave. We were just about to go when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Carly. She opened the door. "Oh" she said "uh… come in Ms Puckett".

"Mom?" I asked "what are you doing here. It sounded like you weren't coming".

"You know I couldn't miss my own daughters wedding right?" she replied.

"Awwwww Mom!" I said and without really realizing what I was doing I flung my arms around her. "I'm sorry I've been such a bad daughter" I said "I'm sorry for everything".

"Why are you sorry?" she asked "I'm sorry for being such a bad Mother. I should have been nicer to you and paid more attention to you than my dates".

I laughed a little but I was still crying. "I'm so glad you came" I said.

"I'm glad I came too" she replied "now don't cry, you'll smudge all that lovely makeup".

"Yeah and I'm not redoing that now" said Carly from behind us "come on guy's. You don't wanna be late for your own wedding Sam".

"Ok, let's go" I replied.

Carly drove us to the church, Spencer had left earlier. I was really getting nervous now! We all got out of the car and I took a deep breath.

"You'll be fine" said Carly comfortingly, getting hold of the train of my dress. She walked me to the doors and then my Mom went inside. Carly soon did too saying "you'll be fine" once again as she did.

Oh yeah, did I mention that Jonah was going to walk me up the aisle? It was originally Freddie's idea, you know considering my Dad couldn't do it. I originally didn't like the idea but I realised that Jonah was probably my closest male friend, even closer than Spencer, so why not?.

I saw his car park outside the church.

"You look beautiful" he said as he got out.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Then let's go!".

The music began to play as I entered the church. I saw Freddie as I began to walk up the aisle. He looked amazing and I was sure he was thinking the same about me. As I walked, I saw the faces of all my family and friends looking at me. All my nervousness faded away and I was happy. Finally I got to the alter and the Minister began to speak.

Before I knew it we were saying I do and the Minister said "you may now kiss the bride".

Freddie leaned in and kissed me, obviously using up a lot of energy so that I could feel it. Most people would be in my position right now, thinking that this marriage would last the rest of their lives, but I knew different. I knew that it wouldn't, in fact I knew it would only last a week and a bit, but that didn't seem to matter right now. I was happier than I'd ever been, even if this wouldn't last forever.

------------

This was it. This was the end of the happiness. This was the day that Freddie had to leave. How was I going to cope? I thought back to our wedding, our honeymoon, everything that had taken place in the space of a little under two weeks. Time just seemed to go by much too fast for me. It was all over, everything. Freddie had spent this whole day going round and saying goodbye to everyone else. He had spent all day yesterday by my side while I cried about it and now here we were sat on my sofa saying the final goodbye.

"I won't be able to do it you know" I said "I won't be able to marry Jonah".

"You don't want to, you don't have to" he said "I just don't want you to feel alone".

"I don't think that can be helped" I replied.

"I'll watch over you Sam" he said "I'll always be with you even if you don't know it".

"That makes me feel a little better" I said.

"Just remember to stick to the promise you made me not long after I came back" he reminded.

"I know" I replied "I will". I was crying heavily. To me this seemed like the end of the world. I knew this would happen all along though. I just didn't know it would hurt this much.

"Good" he said "I want you to remember I love you, ok. Never forget that".

"I won't" I replied "I love you too".

"I'm going to have to leave now" he said "but don't be sad ok. Anyway I won't leave you with nothing. Remember how I said I'd work on making it so that you can feel contact with me?".

I nodded."Well, I _have_ been working on it" he said "just close your eyes and don't open them until you know I'm gone, trust me you will know".

I nodded again.

"Ok, goodbye Sam".

"Goodbye Freddie" I replied, crying more than I ever have. Then I closed my eyes as he had told me. The feeling I got next was so amazing I can't even describe. When he said he had been working on the whole contact thing he wasn't kidding. He pressed his lips against mine, but I could feel them and they were… warm. As if he was human. He pulled away for a second and said "this is how much I love you". He then resumed kissing me. Somewhere along the way he managed to push me over so that I was lead down and he was on top of me. I could only imagine how much energy this was using up! He then slid his tongue into my mouth and I did the same to him. Still amazing. Contact and warmth. It was unbelievable. He was a ghost for goodness sake! After about 5 minutes I felt the warmth begin to fade until once again he was ice cold. I knew this was it, he was leaving. I wanted to open my eyes and catch one last glimpse of him before he was gone but I had to keep them closed as I said I would. Then I could no longer feel contact and soon enough the cold began to fade. I could tell he stopped kissing me but he still had his arms around me. The cold was fading quicker now. Faster and faster he was vanishing. This was the end. I heard a faint "I love you" and then he was gone. Gone forever. I still didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to believe this was true.

* * *

Ok so that actually isn't the end! There is one more short chapter to come, kinda like an epilogue but it will be pretty soon! In like 10 minutes soon! Ok so remember to review because I don't think this was very well written but you can decide that. Yeah, basically I'm obsessed with reviews! Lol! So anyway! Chapter 12 will be up soon. Bye for now.


	12. Heaven

**Haunted**

Yes people this is really it. This is the last chapter of Hunted. I just want to thank my readers and reviewers for actually taking interest in the stuff I write, even though I don't think it's good.

This is it! I hope you like it. Read and review please! It means so much to me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 12:**

Sam's POV:

I never wanted it to end this way. I wanted to keep my promise and as far as I could, I did. I just didn't do it well enough.

After Freddie left, my life was dreadful. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep and I just cried all the time, but as I promised, only for a week. After that I pushed all thoughts of him out of my mind and concentrated on other things. I got a job, not a very good one but it was good enough. How did I get the apartment in the first place if I didn't have a job you ask? Carly and Melanie bought it for me. They were always much too nice.

They were the ones who helped me cope with all the pain of loosing Freddie. I will always be thankful to them.

My mom didn't stick by me. I never expected her to. She though I was ruining my life. I wasn't angry at her though, it's just her opinion.

That was 5 years ago though and as I said before, I never wanted it to end this way.

Right now I am laying in a hospital bed barely conscious. I know Carly, Spencer, Jonah and Melanie are there, I just can't hear them very well. I know my life is nearly over.

I was attacked. I don't even think I need to tell you who by. She got out of jail and got me. She's back there now but she thinks it was worth it. The doctors think I lost too much blood to be saved.

As for the other things in life, I didn't ever date Jonah. I told him about that conversation that Freddie and I had and he said that he completely understood why I wouldn't go out with him. He knew the pain I was going through.

I hear more worried voices. I know that I'm about to die. I never pictured it this way… it was peaceful. The voices get fainter and fainter as I slip further away from this world. I wonder what waits for me on the other side. Have I been good enough to go to Heaven like Freddie did? I admit I was quite bad as a child but I was never truly horrible. I picked on some people for a bit of fun but I never wanted to hurt anyone. Freddie was way better than me though. He was the most loyal, kind, loving person I've ever met in my life. He was the most amazing person I ever met.

The voices die out completely… reality hits me. I'm dead.

I feel myself being slowly lifted up towards a bright light. Could it be? Is this Heaven? I reach toward the light, feeling the warmth, it's amazing. Happiness fills me. I see clouds and I get pulled up above them.

There he stands.

In the bright sunlight there is my true love. My husband, the one I have missed so much, Freddie.

I knew then that this would be the perfect way to spend eternity.

* * *

Well that really is it. I can't believe it's over!!! I really hope you liked that! REVIEW! (sorry! I really am review crazy! Lol!) Bye for now!


End file.
